A Reality Romance
by T1gerCat
Summary: When bad boy superstar Damon Salvatore is forced to have his own reality show to up his album sells he has to have a roommate. Who better than shy girl Bella Swan? Can the two live in peace or will their secrets tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A Reality Romance**

**A/N:** Hello guys. I bring you a brand new crossover. The timeline is an AU of the first season for Vampire Diaries and also an AU of New Moon where Edward never came back for Twilight Saga. The story is based on the amazing book called "A realistic romance" by Andi Anderston, so if you like the story you'll love the book. Special thank you to "**DeathDaisy**" for ignoring her schoolwork (once again) to read this as I wrote it. Enjoy!

**A/N2**: I own nada… sadly

Chapter 1

There were days when a person knows they they should have stayed in bed and Damon knew that today was one of those days. The persistent throbbing behind his right eye and queasy stomach reminded him of the tequila shots he had overindulged in at the party the night before. Before snacking on a few humans, that is.

The bright florescent lights blared through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Hoping to block out as much light as possible, he pushed them up higher on his nose and closed his icy blue eyes. He made a silent vow to lay off the tequila permanently if he could get through the day without throwing up. Maybe it was time to go back to scotch? It was a while since he last had it.

Right now though, all he wanted to do was lie back down and sleep it off.

Instead of being snuggled up in his comfortable bed with two mindless compelled bimbos to keep him company, here he was sitting in the middle of a boardroom listening to a bunch of suits trying to convince him to put his life on display so the whole damn world could see.

"You're a great guy Damon and as I'm sure you know, reality shows are popular right now. The audience will become addicted to watching you and this could lead to some really great publicity for you"

one of the suits droned on in the most boring tone Damon had ever heard. Even though they had just been introduced moments earlier, Damon couldn't remember the guy's name. He didn't care for it either.

They were all here for one purpose and one purpose only. Money.

In the past year, Damon knew his career had hit an all-time low. Just a few years ago, six to be exact when he had managed to track down the bitch who ended his life only for her to laugh aloud and tell him to get lost.

Katherine didn't want him, plain and simple. The vampiress had broken her sire-bond to her and the veil of need for her had lifted. Damon was finally free to think for himself.

Since thenm everything Damon had touched had turned to gold. He was on top of the billboard charts and the darling of the recording industry. His tall frame, icy blue eyes, a devillish smirk planted on his lips and his melodic voice had reeled people in.

But in the last couple of years, things had started to change. After a lackluster reception for his last two albums, Damon knew he was in danger of becoming a has-been at the ripe old age of twenty-seven. At least that's what he looked like on the outside.

"I'm still not sure what you want me to do,"

Damon said again. He had a pretty clear idea of what the suit was proposing but his hunger was clouding his mind. So did the papercut the suit had. The suit gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, it's quite simple really. Its common knowledge that everyone is fascinated by celebrities and the lifestyle that they lead. People want to know what goes on when the spotlight is turned off and when celebrities like yourself, go home and become Damon the man instead of Damon the rock star."

"What is it you're proposing exactly?"

Damon spit as he reached in his front pants pocket for his cigarettes. He popped one out of the package and lit it with his gold lighter. There was a groan of disapproval throughout the room. The suit that had been talking took a long drink of water and cleared his throat.

Damon fought the first smile he'd felt all day. Second hand smoke pissed people off every time but he didn't care. Smoking gave him even more 'bad boy cred' and it's not like he'd get cancer! He began to feel immediately better as he took a long drag off his cigarette and leaned back in his chair.

"I know you've heard of other television shows where there are cameras all over the house. Essentially it will be the same way for you and your roommate. Every room, but the bathroom, will have a hidden camera and you'll have a cameraman follow you in case you choose to go out"

the suit droned on in that monotone voice of his. Wait... did he say just say roommate?

"What roommate?"

Damon took another drag from his cigarette.

"That's the interesting thing about it"

The suit's voice actually changed from his bored monotone drone to a more excited tone.

"We believe that viewers will be interested in how you as a celebrity will develop a friendship with someone who is totally opposite of you."

Damon glanced around at the other suits. They were all grinning at him with the same smile that never quite reached their eyes. God, he really needed to get out of here soon or he'd eat them.

"Her name is Bella Swan. She's a twenty-two year old soush-chef from Forks, Washington. She came in to accompany a friend of hers that applied for the reality show but we like her more. She was hesitant to meet with me alone but once I got her talking I realized she's a breath of fresh air."

The suit opened the dark blue file folder in front of him. He pulled out an eight by ten picture and reached over to place it in front of Damon. Damon slid his sunglasses carefully off and sat them in front of him. His eyes blinked furiously at first as they adjusted to the bright light. Once his eyes felt adjusted, he picked the color photograph up and looked at it.

He blinked and looked at it again. This couldn't be right. They couldn't be serious. Beautiful wasn't quite the right word for the girl pictured sitting on a wooden barstool.

The first thing Damon noticed was the young woman's incredible eyes. Long dark lashes framed the brightest melted chocolate-brown eyes Damon had ever seen. Her peaches and cream complexion gave her a healthy glow and made her look younger. Her lips were full even if the top lip was a smidge fuller than the bottom and looked to shine with a light rose colored gloss that gave them the illusion of being fuller than they probably really were. Her dark brown hair had copper highlights, especially in the front. The mane was long and topped down to her back covering a set of perky boobs in loose tussled curls, giving her a sexy just out of bed look. Dressed casual, she wore a burgundy colored t-shirt that fit tightly across her lean frame. The jeans had definitely seen better days. They were old and faded and one knee had a small hole on it. Bright red converse shoes encased her feet.

It looked as if she was tickled or something because those amazing eyes were lit up from laughter and that kissable mouth grinned, showing straight, pearly white teeth. She was the prettiest thing Damon had ever laid eyes on. Even prettier than Katherine.

He was captivated. He was fucked.

Damon realized the suit had continued to talk while he had been enthralled with the picture of the young woman. He reluctantly glanced up from the picture and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, will you repeat what you just said?"

The suit nodded and for the first time, looked more animated than he had since the meeting had started minutes ago.

"Both of you will be required to be together almost the entire time you are living there. If either of you want to go somewhere, you'll have to go with one another. Basically it'll almost be like you're joined at the hip. Your captive audience will want to see how the playboy rock star and the shy girl get along together when the newness of just being acquainted wears off and you're around one another all the time."

Damon felt like he was sitting in the middle of a nightmare. He gave the suit what he hoped was his nastiest look ('nastiest' sure beat 'hungriest') and took a deep drag off his cigarette.

"You're telling me that I pretty much have to be locked up with this girl all alone? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

He thought he managed a good sneer to go along with the outraged voice he was able to croak out. The suit flinched and nodded.

"we know that this might damper your lifestyle for the eight weeks you'll be partnered with Bella, but we're not against having your girlfriend come over a couple of times to visit. We think the fact that you and Bella are on such opposite sides of the spectrum will attract our viewers. They'll have twenty-four hours of access to see you on the net and we'll condense the events that happen throughout a seven day period and show it during a two hour show once a week."

Damon felt the noose around his neck tighten. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one? How in the hell could he be around this pretty woman without revealing his secret. With cameras all around them, there'd be no time or way for compulsion. How the heck would he drink anything? He dropped his cigarette in the almost empty glass of water in front of him and tried to gather his thoughts together.

"You need this, Damon. We've spoken to both your agent and your record company. The last two albums didn't sell very well. We feel that this added exposure will only enhance your career and make you a household name again."

The suit's voice had a soothing tone to it, as if to he was trying to console an upset child. Damon inwardly grimaced. He somehow managed to keep a bored expression on his face as he crossed his arms in front of him and gave the man the sneer he was very famous for.

"What in the world can I possibly have in common with this girl?"

The suit shook his head. Was it Damon's idea or did the suit's eyes gleamed a tiny bit?

"that's exactly why we want to do this. Shy, reserved girl with a penchant for danger, meets Mr. Danger himself. Are you telling me you don't have any quiet friends at all?"

"I don't do friends. I do lovers though. Want me to pound her oblivion"

He smirked a smirk he didn't feel. He knew he was coming across as a bastard, it's not as if the girl had some terminal illness or anything, but he didn't know any other way to fight the inevitable. He had managed to start fresh. The thought of all the lies he'd told blowing up in his face was enough to make a fine sheen of sweat break out on his forehead. The suit glared at him.

"I can assure you, that Bella is a very nice woman. You'll learn to get along and before you know the eight weeks will have passed and you'll be able to go your separate ways. Both of you a million dollars richer and you'll have the publicity you need to get back on top again. As long as you keep your dick out of her"

The grey clad guy glared. Damon sighed. He knew the asshole in the expensive suit was right, but it didn't make the situation any easier.

"When do the eight weeks start?"

"In one month. That will give us enough time to get everything arranged and start the publicity campaign to get viewers interested."

Damon felt the walls start to cave in on him. He had to get out of there. Now.

"I'll take it under consideration. I'll have my agent call you as soon as I make my decision."

Damon stood and walked out, slamming the door at his departure. He walked quickly down the corridor to the elevators. Deciding that taking the elevators were too risky in case the suits tried to stop him, he glanced at the grey door marked walked to it and opened it up. He ran down the stairs as if an entire pack of werewolves were after him. When he reached the bottom floor, he opened the door and ran out into the covered parking lot. He spotted his candy apple red '65 mustang and made a beeline for it.

As he reached into his pants pocket, he realised he was still clutching the eight by ten portrait of Bella. He stopped and looked down at the pretty woman's picture. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon parked his car in the underground garage and rode the elevator for his penthouse apartment slamming the door behind him. Damon walked into the foyer and then the living room; he tossed his keys on an opened magazine on top of his shiny black coffee table. He collapsed on his soft black leather couch and looked at the picture of Bella still clutched in his left hand.

Bella. God. Even her name was Italian and God did it roll off his tongue easily.

He studied the picture of the pretty young woman and felt the first stirrings of hunger and arousal. Making a bee line for his kitchen he grabbed a handy blood bag (Stefan had really managed to get him to rely on those), stolen from a hospital and returned to the couch to drink it.

"I'm so royally screwed"

Bella really was adorable. At least in the privacy in his own home, he could fantasize like he wanted and with who he wanted and everyone else be damned.

Damon closed his eyes and began to wonder what Bella was really like. He knew that the suit said she was nice and it was obvious by the picture that was taken of her that she was probably fun-loving and enjoyable to be around.

Maybe he could be around Bella and keep his attraction to himself. He did have privacy in the bathroom so when he felt the need; he could appease his desires in there alone. There had to be enough room for a cooler somewhere.

Satisfied that he could keep his desire for Bella (and her blood) under control, Damon took a deep breath of relief. He placed the picture on the end table beside him, threw the empty baggie away and stood up. Nodding his head to a tempo only he heard he walked down the hall into his bedroom.

He felt his cell phone vibrate against his hip. He pulled out his phone, looked at the identification and flipped it open.

It was his brother.

"Hey, Stef"

"Damon! How did your meeting with the network executives go?"

Stefan's cheerful voice asked. The two had made up when Damon found Katherine. Stefan had finally admitted that he held a torch for their maker as well, but during a visit to Mystic Falls Stefan found an all human version of Katherine. Going home had been for the best as far as the youngest Salvatore was concerned.

Especially when Damon had no feelings for the human version. Instead he let them be and now his little brother was back in high school and the two kept an almost daily contact. It felt good to have his little brother back even if Stefan was a being of worry that was afraid they'd all be exposed if Damon ate someone in front of a camera. As if!

"Frankly it sucked"

There was a brief silence.

"What do you mean it sucked? I talked with the head executive and he said it went great. They expect you'll be accepting within a day or two."

Damon groaned and sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure I want to be filmed where everyone can criticize every move I make and every word I say. Not to mention being sequestered with a woman I don't know for eight weeks. Or are you not the same Stefan that was afraid I'll eat someone and expose us all?"

Damon complained as he laid his upper body back on the bed in exasperation. There was no reply for several seconds. Just when Damon realized he might have come across as the SOB he had always been without his brother and was contemplating an apology, Stefan took a deep sigh.

"Look, Damon, I'm going to be honest with you. The record company is threatening to drop you if this next album doesn't sell well. I know you don't really want to do this, but you need to anyway. You need the publicity and the exposure that this project will bring to you. You really need to consider doing this. Worst case scenario, compel her to leave you alone"

"Aren't you against compulsion? Who are you and what did you do to saint Stefan?"

Damon mocked

"Frankly big bro I want you away from Elena. If you fail you'll come back"

Stefan laughed making Damon give him a fake shocked gasp before laughing along

"Okay, Stefan. You win. I'll do it, but only because you made me. I'll be forced to sack up with some girl I don't know and keep a secret of my vampire status and try not to eat her"

Damon replied mocking. He heard Stefan laugh loudly. In childish anger, Damon closed the phone, ending his call with his brother abruptly. He scooted up to where he was able to lay his head on the pillow. He wrapped the covers around him and closed his eyes.

Maybe when he awoke things would look better in a different light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Damon POV**

God he was nervous. At his insistence, he arrived at the location first. He was picked up at the airport and transported to a quaint rustic lake house in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was several miles down a dirt road and totally isolated save for a lake in the back.

As a 'fuck you' to Stefan and his all knowing laughter these past few days, he had insisted they use Mystic Falls and the old Salvatore lake house for the reality show. Stefan had gone belly up finding it out while their 'uncle' Zach had snorted and reminded him of his vervain collection he'd be sure to give the poor girl.

Some family!

The suits kept assuring him that no one would know of their location. That they were completely safe and were provided with every comfort they could want, not to mention the endless supply of food and toiletries that were provided for them.

He was given a grand tour by the suits. They showed him where all of the hidden cameras were in and out of the cabin and stressed again that if he and Bella wanted to leave they could, but only with advanced notice so they could get some cameramen out to follow them around in town.

The network provided a big black SUV to drive when these trips to town happened.

Damon didn't plan on leaving the cabin anytime soon. While it would be great if he could rattle Stefan's life a bit, he wasn't enough of an asshole to do it. However he might be able to turn into a raven and fly away to get snacks.

He had a bitter feeling he'd hunt for brunettes and being back home certainly brought back memories. The view was spectacular to say the least as lush, rich trees surrounded the cabin, tall mountains were behind the lake house with the deep lake in front of it with its blue-green waters.

He had lived in this same lake house as a child for the weekends. He and Stefan had spent a lot of time sitting on one of the comfortable lawn chairs, gazing out at the view while their mother cooked for them as father would read them stories. Before everything changed.

Being here again would be an ideal place for him to be creative and write songs while he took in the fresh air and spectacular view.

And what a view it was...

He watched the object of his late night fantasies walk gracefully into the front room and look around.

The photograph Damon had of her didn't do her justice.

That perfectly tousled hair looked silky and shiny under the florescent lights. Her skin still had that peaches and cream complexion that looked soft to the touch. Her lean body looked good in a tight red t-shirt and naughty loose-just enough jeans, only now Damon could see that sweetly rounded ass that those jeans seemed to hug in all the right places.

Damon felt his black leather pants tighten. He shifted and hoped that it wasn't too obvious. It's bad enough he lost the only woman he loved and he'd lose the option of fresh food every night.

He refused to lose his leather pants too.

Bella's face lit up with a sunny smile and she walked with an easy grace to him. I am so fucked. He thought, as he tried to muster a smile.

**Bella POV**

Bella's heart beat strongly within her chest as she looked at the handsome man standing before her. Throughout the ride up here, she found herself feeling nervous and antsy.

She didn't want to give Damon and the entire world a bad first impression, so she'd listened to the soft soothing music of Enya on the way to the cabin. She practiced some deep breathing exercises to keep her nervousness under control, but all of her efforts were blown to Hell as soon as she pulled her shiny red '69 Volkswagen Beetle in the circular driveway.

The show's producers had wanted to transport her to the location in a limo, but Bella knew he couldn't be apart from her baby for eight weeks. Not to mention Charlie would have a coronary if she was locked in here with a man and no way out. She already fought with Jake to not invite himself in any shape or form and live in the woods around the cabin.

She had let Jessica and Angela drag her along to the audition along back in LA but had lost her bearings when the producer had cornered her in the cafeteria where Jessica worked.

As soon as Bella had found out he'd been chosen to be the roommate she'd been far less than thrilled. In fact she had replied with a resounding 'no'. Until Jessica let it slip to Lauren who blabbed it on to everyone in Forks. When she had returned from work Bella saw her friends had accepted on her behalf.

Deciding she didn't want to remain a sous chef forever, she went on with it. While million dollars were just too much money, it'd go to a good place if it meant opening the restaurant she always dreamed off.

When she walked through the front door, Bella barely took notice of her new home. Her eyes immediately found Damon's from across the room. Those almost icy blue looked deeply into her own brown ones and she fought a shiver of delight. As usual, Damon's trademark smirk was in place and for a moment she felt as if she was gazing at Edward again. She felt a shiver go down her spine and rubbed gently at the bite on her wrist and the charm bracelet that covered it renewing her mental vow to call on the dogs if something happened.

With a shake of her head she put a mental lid on those thoughts. Edward had been gone for four years without a backwards glance and there was nothing to suggest that Damon was a vampire. No red eyes, no golden eyes, no sparkles, no paleness.

"Grow up Bella"

She chided herself glancing around suddenly remembering the cameras around them. Bella's heart beat faster as Damon's smirk rose more and she walked up with shaky legs to him and offered up what she hoped was a steady hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'll be your roomie for the next couple of months"

She managed to croak out, with what he hoped was a strong, steady voice. Damon looked at her and smiled, making those icy blue seem to light up from within and his face transformed from being stoically handsome, to breathtakingly beautiful.

Bella felt herself twitch with interest. Seems like Edward hadn't broken for all vampires or humans after all.

Damon reached out and clasped his long fingered hand around hers. Damon's hand was warm and slightly rough and felt so good swallowing her own smaller, delicate one.

"Damon Salvatore, it's nice to meet you too."

That famous deep melodic voice washed over her making her shiver with delight.

Damon let go of his hand and Bella immediately felt its loss. She mustered up what he hoped was a cheerful smile, took a step back from Damon and forced himself to look away and briefly scan the open front room.

"You want a drink? There's a spectacular view from the back porch. We could sit for a while"

Damon said as he turned around and walked toward the bar in the lounge. Between that tight black t-shirt and those leather pants, Bella had to force himself to breath normally. How in the hell was she going to survive this for the next eight weeks?

"I don't really drink; do you have any coffee instead?"

She followed Damon into the kitchen and walked over to the stainless steel sink to wash her hands in cold water. Maybe the cold water would tamper her down.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Lots of sugar and cream, please. I'm afraid I have something of a sweet tooth"

Bella stated as he reached to the faucet and turned off the cold water. He grabbed a paper towel off the rack by the sink and quickly dried his hands. tossing the towel in a nearby trash can she turned around to face Damon.

Damon had negligently leaned that delicious ass against the counter. His well-toned arms were crossed in front of his chest as he watched Bella through light eyes.

They stared wordlessly at one another for a few moments.

Bella looked down, breaking eye contact with Damon as her cheeks filled with blood. He glanced around the kitchen and managed to summon up a smile.

"Nice kitchen. Can you cook? I love to cook! I have to warn you though, I have no concept of the word 'limit' so I'll cook for an army"

She blabbered before she clamped her mouth shut and mimicked Damon's stance and leaned her hip against the edge of the sink. Damon shrugged as he reached and handed Bella the dark green coffee filled mug.

"I don't cook. I burn things. Last time I tried to cook something, I set off every smoke alarm in my house and almost burned my baby brother"

Damon laughed, Bella's eyes widened in shock. God, even his laugh was gorgeous. Bella found herself easily laughing with Damon and suddenly felt more relaxed by the easy camaraderie that seemed to be forming between them.

"I take it you eat a lot of take-out then?"

"That would be a safe bet"

was Damon's cryptic answer. Bella grinned at Damon and took a sip of his hot coffee. Damon must have taken his sweet tooth statement seriously because it had a lot of sugar and cream just like she liked it.

"Wanna sit on the back deck for a while?"

Bella nodded and followed Damon out of the kitchen and through the living room, until they reached a glass door. Damon slid it open and they walked out into the warm sunshine. Taking a covert glance at him Bella let a relieved sigh when no sparkling appeared.

There was hope for her yet.

Damon sat on a brown and rust colored cushioned lawn chair and Bella sat in the one next to him. Bella forced her eyes away from Damon's gaze and looked at the lush greenery of the forest around them. There was a gentle breeze and the soft sounds of birds chirping and singing in the background or as they dove in the lake water.

It was spectacular, but not as spectacular as the sexy man sitting beside her.

Bella took another sip of her coffee and leaned back against the soft cushion of the chair. She crossed her legs and sat his mug on the wooden flooring beside her.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella."

She looked at Damon and was once again captivated by those eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not as exciting as the crowd you're probably used to hanging out with,"

She joked as she tried to get her thoughts together. The sight of the small black microphone tucked in to the neckline of her t-shirt

"Let me be the judge of that."

She looked at Damon and raised her eyebrows questionably. Damon raised his own black eyebrow back, but his face remained stoic.

Bella pushed a stray lock of her highlighted hair away from her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting her fingers play with the charm bracelet she shrugged.

"As you already know my name is Isabella Swan. I'm twenty two, my parents divorced when I was too little to know what a divorce is and my mom took me with her to Phoenix. When she got married I decided to live with my dad and finish school in Forks. After school was done I moved to LA with my friends for college. I'm single and I have the very best friends a girl could ask for"

Her red tipped fingers played lightly with the wooden wolf charm hanging from her bracelet. Jacob's gift for graduation still hung on her wrist. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at him.

"One of my passions in life is cooking. In fact, I love cooking so much I work full time in a restaurant in LA. I want to open my own some day."

She took another sip of her coffee and looked at Damon and smiled. Damon continued to watch her with intense dark eyes and smiled back, making the two dimples on each side of his cheeks stand out. God, she had forgotten about the dimples. She was always a sucker for a man with dimples. It was the sole reason she dated Mike in senior year

Bella bit her bottom lip with her top teeth. She really needed to get her libido under control before Damon discovered her attraction to him and kicked her ass.

She really was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Damon POV**

Damon couldn't believe he was sitting beside Bella. There was a gentleness about her that made him feel like they were alone; she helped him ignore the cameras looking at them from every possible direction. Everytime he breathed the faint smell of Bella's strawberry shampoo along with the fresh air was invaded his nostrils and was about to turn Damon's teeth to fangs.

Get a grip, Salvatore, the whole damn world is watching.

He glanced down at Bella's crossed legs and watched Bella swing a foot nervously back and forth while she spoke in that lovely soft yet strong voice of his. He had a feeling Bella was as nervous as he was, but other than that swinging foot, she was keeping it together quite well.

When he realized the younger woman had quit talking, he looked up from that swinging foot to those stunning brown eyes and realized that Bella was looking at him with an expectant look on her face.

Shit. Bella must have asked him a question.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Bella smiled a patient smile at him.

"I said why we are here? I know this is remote but..."

Bella's cheeks flushed a deep rose and he looked down at the wooden deck.

"It belonged to my family. I thought it would be better to do this reality thing here instead of some fancy hotel"

Bella's foot stopped swinging and he reached his hand over to Damon's arm and patted him gently.

"It's really beautiful and so serene."

Letting a deep breath out she leaned her head backwards on the wooden chair, her eyes closed with her dark eyelashes making a contrast to her pale cheeks.

"Come on, Bella. Let me show you the rest of the house and where all of the cameras are. Do I need to show you how to put your microphone on?"

A flash of what looked like disappointment clouded Bella's face before she stood and followed Damon inside the house.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Someone from the network showed me how to properly put it on when I left LA"

Damon walked through the front room and kitchen, pointing the cameras out along the way. When they reached the bedroom, Damon reached over and turned on the light. He heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and figured he must have noticed that there was a huge king- sized bed that they must share.

"Umm…Damon? Isn't there a roll-a-way bed or cot somewhere? I know we're supposed to share a room, but I didn't realize that they wanted us to share a bed."

Damon looked behind him at Bella's mortified expression and fought the ridiculous urge to giggle. Bella had the same reaction he did when he found out the same thing.

"Sorry, Bella. It looks like we'll have to share the bed. I promise not to hog the covers or snore too much,"

He tried to joke. Bella looked at him with her big brown eyes and gulped visibly. Other than the sleeping arrangements, the bedroom really was made for comfort. The big four poster bed was soft and comfortable looking. It had several throw pillows all done in earth tones that accentuated it perfectly. Off to the left side of the bed was a huge picture window overlooking the forest and the mountains that surrounded them. There were soft throw rugs thrown on the pine wood flooring and a big entertainment centre that housed a large flat screen television.

Beyond the bedroom was the large bathroom with double sinks, a huge sunken porcelain tub and a shower big enough for several people.

Bella looked overwhelmed. She glanced around nervously at the bathroom and his gaze would dart back and forth from the bed to the floor.

"I thought you said this place belongs to you, why isn't there another bedroom?"

"There still is. A nice big room with a bigger padlock on it"

Damon explained exasperated. Not with Bella of course but with the show, he really should have compelled the suits into using both rooms. In fact he should have just read the contract!

Bella took a deep breath as she clenched and unclenched her fists for a few moments before deflating.

"I guess I'll unpack then"

She stammered out and practically ran from the room. Damon stood there for a few moments, and then followed Bella out the front door thinking she might need help. Noticing the red Volkswagen Beetle he grinned. The car really suited Bella.

"Cute car"

"Thanks, a friend helped me restore it, I won't go anywhere without it now"

Damon glanced at the red car's pristine white interior and smiled with approval. It looked like Bella enjoyed restoring and driving the oldies but goodies, too. Bella closed the car door and walked back into the cabin. Damon watched that sexy ass disappear into the cabin and groaned.

It was going to be a long eight weeks.

**Bella POV**

Bella almost felt overwhelmed with nervous energy. She practically jogged into the huge bedroom she was supposed to share with Damon and set her computer bag beside the entertainment centre. She watched Damon walk smoothly past her and set the light purple duffle bag on top of the dresser.

Although the network had already picked up most of her things a couple of days before, Bella still had a few things he had needed to bring with her, personal-private things, toiletries and whatnots.

"So, um…are you hungry? I could scrounge through the kitchen and whip us up something to eat"

Damon looked at her and nodded. Just then she heard a loud rumble come from Damon's direction who smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'm a lot hungrier than I thought."

Bella grinned at Damon and found herself relaxing again. Walking past Damon she pulled her long hair in a messy bun securing it in place with the bright orange rubber she had in a pocket and went to the kitchen.

The fridge was full so she pulled a package with chicken breasts. From the large pantry she grabbed a few more things including potatoes. Cooking always calmed her so she busied herself with it and tried to ignore the black clad, sexy man behind her.

"Do you need some help?"

Damon asked from across the kitchen. Bella shook her head.

"Thanks, but I got it under control. Why don't you pick some music?"

She tossed over her shoulder and breathed a sign of relief when he left the room. As she unconsciously repeated the same baked potatoes and grilled chicken menu she had served on the first night in any of her visits to her parents or the house she rented with Jess and Ang she let her mind go over her life.

More importantly her love life.

After six months of bliss Edward, her vampire boyfriend, had broken things up with her a few days after her eighteenth birthday. Three months of moping later she had found two half dead motorcycles. Those motorcycles put her on the fast track for recovery. She had taken them to her childhood best friend who fixed them and gave her lessons on how to ride a bike. In return Bella gave one to Jake.

Just when everyone, including them, thought they'd begin to date Jacob exploded in a huge wolf. She had never paid enough attention on the legends of his tribe, who would considering she was interested in her boyfriend's vampire status at the time, but here Jake was in all his furry glory.

That didn't stop them from being friends though even if it did push her into the arms of Mike when Jake spent a weekend ignoring her. When it was time for college Bella had managed to score a scholarship from Stanford University and moved on campus with her two best friends. Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. The three had grown close during those four years and had even decided to room together after college.

While Bella had never told anyone, and certainly not the wolves, she had seen Edward one night. She had gone swimming alone and when she had left the cool September water he was there sitting next her discarded towel. He had finished her sandcastle.

They had spent the night together. They talked all night. He explained why he left her, it was for her safety. She had wanted to argue but deep down she agreed. What they had was puppy love. When he kissed her forehead and left she saw there was something in the top tower of the sandcastle gleaming under the moonlight. A charm for her bracelet in the shape of a book. if you looked closely you'd be able to read the title 'Romeo and Juliet'.

A week after that, Jake had come for a visit and bam, he found his true love in the form of Angela's journalism teacher. Bella had mocked him endlessly with his 'age is just a number baby' line for that but agreed to fake-date him till he manned up enough to talk to the teacher, who was very flattered, very married and sent him away.

Her life had certainly been interesting so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Damon POV**

Dinner was delicious.

Damon couldn't remember when he had a home cooked meal as good as Bella had made for them. Well the last cooked meal he had was in 1984, since then he preferred his humans uncooked and in room temperature. He was kind of biased.

Everything was perfectly cooked and scrumptious. He'd even teased Bella that if she continued to eat as much as she did, he'd have to work out more. This made Bella turn an attractive shade of red, which Damon found endearingly adorable. That and he was glad he could sink his teeth in the chicken with all the cameras.

Since Bella cooked, Damon insisted on doing the dishes.

"Do you think it's safe to go for a swim in the lake?"

"A swim?"

Damon he asked as if he had no idea what a swim was.

"Yes. You know, water, people in it, usually kids learn it before they turn ten"

Damon shook his head laughing.

"Fine, go. If a shark grabs you, shriek"

"The lake is too small for a shark"

"Because sharks survive in lake water"

"You mentioned them first"

she gave him a bright smile and disappeared in the bedroom. With a wry chuckle Damon grabbed the dishes to wash them. In the kitchen two more servings were packed away in red plastic and in the fridge.

When the back porch lights flicked open and a splash was heard, Damon forced himself not to imagine Bella's sexy, wet body focusing instead on scrubbing he dishes and pans by hand instead of using the dishwasher.

He had just lit a cigarette and was using the smoke to relax when the house phone rang. Since the show was very specific about them limiting their cell phone usage, he knew it could be a number of people calling for either of them. He walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the cordless receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Bella?"

A male voice asked. If Damon had to guess then he'd say the voice was young and had a light accent.

"Who's speaking?"

"This is Bell's brother, Sam"

"Ah, yes. You're the pain in the ass older brother that Bella talked about earlier."

There was a short silence before Sam's laughter filled over the phone.

"Yep, that's me. Is she around?"

"Yeah she's at the lake, hold on"

Damon opened his mouth to call Bella but he made a strangled sound instead. Bella was just coming in clad in a full body light purple bathing suit with white details. Even though the garment was modest, it had a naughty 80's style and couldn't be more provocative if it was painted on!

Her hair were wet and hanging low on her back and her free of all makeup making her look younger than her twenty two years. Damon felt his eyes begin to change and teeth elongate to fangs.

"Bella, its Sam"

he said with his face staring the floor wondering how weird it'd be if he pulled a nosferatu move and raised his arm to cover his face as he made a beeline for the bathroom. He missed Bella's pleasant smile as she took the cordless phone from him.

**Bella POV**

"Hey Sammy"

Bella said pleasantly. The nightly phone call Charlie or Sam or one of the pack did was amusing since she was in a lake house infested with cameras and she new fully well that all of them would watch.

"Don't call me that"

Sam's stoic voice rang through the phone. If you listened closely you could hear a light whistle indicating the line was monitored as well.

"My daddy married your mommy. I'll call you whatever I want"

She said in a mock-mean tone that sent her wolfy step brother to roaring laughter.

"You already used that card when you made me curry your shopping bags Bells"

Bella's mouth fell open and she stared straight at the lounge camera

"it was for their wedding and the entire town was invited. You're lucky I didn't rope you and the rest of the pack"

Sam kept laughing before he asked her if the celeb was good with her, hadn't touched her in funny places (to which she blushed for all that was worth) and that Charlie had packed her two bottles of pepper spray. Bella blushed, replied that Damon had been a gentleman, asked him to personally kiss the entire pack for her and to be safe. La Push wasn't the safest place in the tri-state and forks had its fare share of danger.

Shaking her head in quiet laughter Bella made herself a cup of soothing tea to take to shower and was about to do just that when the phone rang again. Thinking that Damon was still busy she answered it.

**Damon POV**

Damon had barely any time to throw his empty blood bag back in the bright orange cooler and wipe his lips when the soft knock against the bathroom door stopped and the knob began to slowly, tentatively turn.

Bella stood there with the cordless phone in her hands and deep blush on her cheeks. Her eyes traveled up and down for a moment taking in his wet hair and barely zipped pants before she blushed more.

"D-Damon…your brother is on the phone. He says it's important,"

Bella stammered and shoved the phone at him before walking away. Not letting the door close and leaning on it slightly Damon thanked her but she was inside the bedroom before he could speak.

"Hello, Stefan"

"Damon, how are things going?"

"It's been good. The lake house is beautiful and the company has been great."

Damon grinned at Bella and winked. Bella's dark eyes sparkled as she smiled back shyly through the vanity mirror where she sat and was combing through her hair.

"Well, everything looks great too. I've been watching you two and you have good chemistry together. You almost act like a human being again"

Damon could imagine perfectly his brother's green eyes light with mirth.

"You're too funny brother. How is the lovely Elena? Maybe we could meet one night, I would sure love to meet her"

Damon fake snarked enjoying the sudden silence on his brother's end of the line. He was joking and they both knew it, but Katherine had messed them up badly.

"Your producer called Andie to arrange a visit sometime this weekend. She was ecstatic"

His brother replied. Andie Starr was a reporter in the local news channel, Damon's most recent arm candy and allergic to vervain. Kind of a killer combo. She was also Elena's aunt's best friend and everything that gave a good impression to Elena's family made Stefan look better too.

Damon sighed. He wanted to protest, but knew that the phone was also tapped and that any conversation he had was being heard by everyone. While having some fresh food would be great, Damon didn't want Andie to come visit.

On the other hand he and Andie had nothing in common. Sure they both were from the same small town, give or take a few hundred years, and Andie was fully aware of the supernatural in town but she was boring as paint. He saw her as a blood buffet while she saw him as the perfect solution to her dying marriage. Did he mention that Andie's husband was also Elena's aunt's former boyfriend?

It would be a mess all around and it would remind Bella that he wasn't a single man.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea brother"

Damon closed his eyes. He heard Stefan sigh on the other end of the line

"She really misses you"

Stefan said pointently. That means he probably sent some message with Andie that he couldn't deliver on the phone with the microphones.

"I'll talk to you later"

Damon pushed the 'off' button and set the phone on the bathroom counter. If vampires could get headaches, his head would be banging!

"What was that all about?"

Bella's soft voice asked as she set down her brush and turned to look at him.

"My brother wanted to tell me some stuff."

Damon said dismissively leaning returning to the bedroom closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Do you have a preference in sides?"

He changed the subject instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella closed the bathroom door and sagged up against it letting a deep breath out. Wordlessly she grabbed the small cordless mic from her bathing suit, pressed the small 'off' button and set it on the marble beneath the mirror.

In the safety of the bathroom she sat on the floor and gathered her legs close to her torso hugging them. She felt hurt but she had no idea why. It wasn't as if she had shared her own conversation with Sam or she'd blab all the secrets she held close in her heart so why did she expect the same from Damon?

Stripping off the shiny soft purple bathing suit she washed it lightly in the sink and set it aside before stepping inside the shower. Shampooing her hair she went through her night-time routine and tried to relax and push worries aside.

Normally she wore a pair of comfy and soft track pants with a t-shirt to bed, much to her friends' chagrin but Jessica had thrown all viable options away when Bella packed. She and Angela (who could be bossier than Alice when she wanted to) took her shopping then and for once quiet and easy going Angela had been as much of a harpy as Jessica (or worse Leah and Alice) and had taken her straight to VS. After she had vetoed most of her friend's options Bella had decided on a few choices for sleepwear.

Jessica had argued that ten were too sparse. Bella had argued that she was going to sleep, not perform a catwalk. Angela had shaken her head and closed Bella's bags not letting either win. They were friends like that. Putting underwear and bra on, she sighed and pulled a pair of silky shorts in the color amethyst on and added a light cotton top in a soft orange tone. Jessica could have a coronary if she saw her, she couldn't do anything about it.

With an amused smile at her own thoughts she took the mic back to the room. A Damon shaped lump was laying in the far left corner of the bed. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but he had let the bedside lamp on her side lit for her.

Laying down Bella stared at the ceiling. A long time later her eyes had began to drop when a soft groan coming from her bed mate caused them to spring open. When a soft moan came her cheeks flamed. Was he...? Oh God! Turning her back to him she made as much noise as she could but it went unnoticed.

With the soundtrack of soft moans, groans and the rhythmic rustle of the light covers made with every single move Damon did, Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

It was going to be a long night.

**Damon POV**

Damon groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock beside him. 9am. He groaned closed his eyes again pulling the warm, soft skinned body closer to him and sighed. That was so comfortable. He breathed in a faint strawberry scent and smiled to himself. Bella smelled good.

After a few moments, it began to hit him. Bella. Bed. Cuddle. Telling himself not to freak out, he barely opened his eyes and glanced down at the Bella engulfed in his arms. He held her tightly and her head was tilted away as if she offering her throat to him. Talking about teasing a beast.

Suddenly wide awake and alert Damon felt his fangs protrude and press against the pale, thin skin of her neck as his light eyes scanned the room quickly and effectively for anyone that might want his prey.

Finding none he relaxed and was about to bite down when the prey in question let a light murmur and snuggled up against him. His razor sharp teeth prickled her skin and a single drop of ruby red liquid appeared. Snaking his tongue out Damon licked it.

He felt stars explode behind his eyelids. She even tasted divine, fruity yet earthly. The hungriest part of his wanted to bite down and drink up like an alcoholic that's been denied alcohol for far too long. The most patient part of him wanted to save her up and lap her up then like the pricy bottle of scotch he had at home. His special occasion one.

What a dilemma!

The soft whirring of the cameras around him and the setting of his parent's bed broke through the fog of his hungry mind. If he ate her now, his ass would belong to the Volturi! Exposure on TV would be impossible to cover and while he had a death wish Damon Salvatore had no intention of dying.

"When this is over and we go home, your life will end"

He whispered too low for any camera to record.

"M'kay"

Bella sleep whispered in response. Making a hasty retreat to the bathroom he grabbed his cooler and dawned a blood bag like a starved vampire. When he gathered his bearings and returned to the room the bed was a mess but there was no Bella in it. Making no effort to put a t-shirt on, he attached his mic on his bare torso thanks to its glue pad and went in search of his missing blood bag.

He found her in the kitchen making coffee, clad in small shorts, with a top stretch against her ample bosom and unruly hair, Bella's looked absolutely ravishing. Soft 80's tunes were coming off the radio as she cooked.

She was stunning in a very down to earth and not even trying way.

"Good morning"

She smiled offering the deep blue mug full with steaming Joe as a peace offering. Damon took it and settled on a chair

"Did you sleep okay?"

He asked her. He never was a morning after man. For one thing, his bedmates never lived enough to see the morning light and if they did they were so deeply compelled that were more like life sized dolls.

"Like a baby. Sometimes I talk in my sleep. Did I say anything incriminating?"

He smirked and shook his head

"Not that I can think off"

"How do eggs, bacon and homemade biscuits sound to you?"

Bella smiled and without waiting for am answer she turned around to make the eggs and bacon. She had made the cookies the day before and they sat innocently in their little tin can.

Damon felt his mouth water as he watched Bella bend to grab something and the words 'La Push Wolves' stared at his from their stitching place on the shorts.

"La Push wolves?"

A sudden dread at the word 'wolves' colored his voice. Bella tossed him a look over her shoulder

"My best friend's high school team. These are supposed to be my lucky shorts"

She explained. Jessica had refused to let Bella take them with her but she had. They were a gift from Jake when they thought they'd try dating and she loved wearing them to bed. Plus they were form fitting enough to pass Jess' test of 'make your boobs and ass look great for the superstar' while they filled her own criteria 'make sure it's comfortable' and Angela's 'strut them in front of him'.

Taking Angela away from Forks had certainly let her grow!

"yummy"

Damon said. Bella thought he meant the food not feeling his eyes straight on the words on her butt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had breakfast in silence with only the sounds of forks and knife filling the air. She didn't like to brag but her cooking usually was accompanied with silence as the food disappeared.

"That was delicious, Bella. Thank you. You sit here while I do the dishes, okay?"

Bella nodded and pushed her own empty plate aside. Instead she finished off her juice

"Who taught you how to cook?"

Damon asked as he grabbed their plates. Bella leaned back in her chair and watched Damon turn the water on and rinse their plates. She had a feeling this man did not do domesticate.

"My dad burns water and my mom's cooking is erratic, crazy, inspired and mostly non edible. So my grandmother taught me and growing up I'd pick more. My favorite memory of her is when I was a kid she'd put me up on a chair and make me help her. As I got older, I started cooking with her and when she passed I took it up on my own"

Bella said simply. Damon put aside the now clean plates and turned to look at her. There was an odd look in his face.

"What's wrong?"

Bella stood and walked over to him. She was never overly affectionate but her hand had a life of his own and it touched Damon's arm gently. Damon looked down at Bella's hand on his arm and shrugged. Bella bit her lip and withdrew her hand. Damon's face let go of its faraway look and fell to an expressionless mask.

The same expression Edward used when he wanted to shut her up. Sorry buddy, not this time. She knew from the research Charlie had done on him (you try telling a cop not to look up the guy his daughter is going to live with) that he was extremely closed about his childhood, past and family. In fact apart from a brother in high school he seemed to have fallen from the sky the day his first album was published.

"Nothing's wrong. I need to finish this"

Damon's voice was flat as he turned around and finished washing the various cutlery items in the sink. He took a deep breath and faced Bella with the same flat, expressionless face.

As Bella looked into those eyes she felt him close off and the icy blue pools got iced over. The turmoil and skeletons in his closet weren't her responsibility or job to fix. She nodded and changed the subject.

I was thinking of spending some time in the back porch this morning. You're welcome to join me"

She said softly and topped off her forest green mug adding cream and sugar to her liking. Not wanting to push him she padded to the sliding doors and stepped out to the cool morning air to breath in the summer sun and sat down to the deck with her feet dangling over the edge above the water.

She felt Damon's gaze on her and soon enough she felt more than heard him follow her and walk out as well. He opted a wooden recliner instead and the two sat in silence enjoying the nature's sounds.

"Did you know that I taught myself how to play guitar?"

Bella shook his head and turned toward Damon to give him her undivided attention.

"It's true. I got my first guitar from my father for my eleventh birthday. It was just after my mother died and I had retreated into myself. We all had"

Damon continued to look forward into the lush trees that surrounded the lake. As he talked, his voice became more monotone and flat. The lake house was suddenly filled with ghosts as he saw images of his past playing out like in a movie.

"My mother was a music teacher. She loved playing the piano and she would take me in her arms and teach me. My brother even in his infancy just had to tap keys and mess it up of course but mother only laughed."

A soft smile appeared on his face as his eyes looked at an empty corner in the living room. The corner was slightly elevated and it had enough room for a small upright piano, Bella guessed.

"When she died I couldn't touch it anymore. it was haunted by her. My father's gift took me out of my stupor and I would pull the strings to listen to the noise. Slowly I began making songs that made my brother laugh and he'd try to tap the strings too to mess it up. It was our way of moving on"

Damon stopped long enough to take a deep drink of his coffee. He sat the cup gently on the floor beside his chair and then looked at Bella. Bella's heart cried out to the adorable little boy Damon once was. She could easily see him in her mind's eye mocking around and make a younger brother laugh. It an all too familiar scene and she took a steady breath to keep her emotions under control. She pulled a leg close and with this excuse she hugged herself.

"Did your father ever remarry?"

"No, my mother was his 'one'. He pushed all his time in his work and it was up to me to raise Stefan. My parent technique was simple. Don't be me. It was okay if I screwed up but not Stefan"

Bella felt her throat clog and her eyes started to tear up. She cleared her throat and ignored the gaps he left unsaid. She felt a small smile rise on her lips.

"You really love your brother, don't you?"

Damon nodded.

"Well, I know my opinion means squat but I think your mother would be proud of you. You've been here for less than a day and yet you checked up on your brother twice"

Bella offered him a smile and to her surprise Damon returned it with a crooked smile of his own.

"Enough with the tear works. I need to keep my bad boy cred"

Damon declared. Bella smirked and nodded

"But of course"

Damon moved fast from his recliner, grabbed her with an arm and tossed them both in the lake. Bella shrieked and fought him laughing and the two engaged in water play for a while.

To any innocent hiker they'd look like siblings playing out but to their viewers this was the moment when the weird couple names were created and the two people became a couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next week and a half, Damon found himself becoming more fascinated by his sexy walking talking blood bag. Constantly being around Bella made Damon feel like someone truly liked him for who he was and not what he was.

Bella was patient, kind, smart, funny and the sexiest thing on two legs Damon had ever had the pleasure to be around. Unlike all the other women he knew, this one had no qualms about fighting him for the last pie or demand he guts the fish he caught. She could boss him around one moment and take a long hot bath with scented candles the next.

He knew that his unexpected confession about his childhood had brought them close but after an hour long scolding about ruining their mics a suit had given them the ratings. they were skyrocketing!

Damon was having trouble fighting his attraction to Bella. Every morning he would wake up with Bella soundly asleep entombed in his arms. Their legs were tangled together and his arms tight around her with her neck tilted back and his lips placed on her pulsing point.

It was a miracle how he hadn't given her a love bite or an actual bite yet! Stefan had brushed the matter aside since the viewers saw it as two people who naturally leaned into each other during their sleep.

"As long as her father doesn't show up with a shotgun, you're good"

Was his brother's cheeky retort.

"If you ever do come visit us, remind me to ask Bella to use Zach's homemade garden in your food"

Was Damon's reply. The threat only made his brother laugh harder.

He knew Bella was attracted to him as well but mindful of their surroundings she would try to hide it, only her face was an open book. her eyes were, rather literally, the windows to her soul. Whatever Bella was thinking at the time, whether it was pleasure or displeasure, it was clearly written all over her face at any moment.

When he had told her that, she had flinched slightly and rubbed a scar on her wrist unconsciously. Then she shook her head and told him that she had to balance him. He was too closed off.

Damon walked into the living room and sat on the couch. After Bella had fixed a delicious breakfast, Damon cleaned the kitchen and got everything back in order. He looked over at Bella, who apparently was so thoroughly involved in the book she was reading, that she never glanced up to acknowledged Damon's presence.

He wasn't hurt by that anymore. He had become used to Bella blocking out everything around her when she was reading. Damon glanced at the title and could only make out a few letters. He looked up at her and noticed that the sunlight shining through the windows made Bella's tousled copper streaked hair look healthy and shiny.

She looked comfortable and homey in her colorful short skirt with the simple white spaghetti strap top sitting with her legs crossed and her back leaning against the couch. Damon looked at Bella's small bare feet and swallowed. Damn, even his pale feet were sexy as hell. He had always been a sucker for red painted toes

Damon felt the playful urge to disturb the woman. He casually scooted closer to Bella and as usual, his target was still in deep concentration with whatever she was reading so she wasn't disturbed by Damon's movement to get closer.

Damon felt an evil grin form on his face as he slowly worked his hand over to Bella's unsuspecting foot. He lifted his index finger and softly slid it from Bella's toes to the heel of her foot. Bella immediately squealed and tried to move his foot away from Damon's hand. This just made Damon more determined to just see how ticklish the small, sexy girl really was.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing?"

Damon grabbed Bella's ankle with one hand and started tickling his foot with the other.

Bella laughed and tried to jerk her foot away, but Damon had a good grip on her and she couldn't escape.

"Oh…my…God! Damon! Don't…you…dare!"

Bella had thrown his book aside and, in her haste to get away from Damon, she had somehow managed to only get both her legs onto Damon's lap.

Her laughter turned into almost hysterical squeals when Damon's tickling fingers made their way up to her waist. The more Bella laughed and squirmed, the more Damon became captivated with her.

When Bella laughed, it came from deep within. It was loud, bawdy and obviously very contagious, because Damon found himself laughing easily right along. As Bella struggled to get away from Damon's tickle attack, the bottom of her top rose up to just below her breasts giving him more room to tickle.

Damon felt happier and more light-hearted than he had in a long time, if ever. Touching that soft skin and hearing Bella's joyful laughter almost made Damon feel young and carefree, which was something that he had never experienced. Ever.

"Do you give?"

Damon's fingers continued their onslaught around Bella's ribcage with light teasing touches.

"Yes! Yes!"

As quick as Damon's attack started, it ended almost as fast. He reluctantly pulled his fingers away from Bella's smooth body and grinned down at her. At some point he had straddled her hips and her body heat extended to him easily.

Bella lifted a leg until the knee touched his crotch

"Do you want to have kids someday Salvatore?"

She blackmailed with her cheeks flushed from laughter

"I can't have kids"

He said seriously killing her mood

"Oh, sorry"

She winced. Taking advantage of her relaxed pose Damon grabbed the offending leg close to him and he tickled under her knees making her squeal again and thrash

"Do not threaten me Swan"

He used his most threatening voice but he was enjoying this too much to let any real compulsion come across. Judging from her laughing face, she had ignored him completely.

Those pretty brown eyes sparkled with happiness and Damon felt his heart beat faster. God this woman was unlike anyone he'd ever been around. His hands rubbed the soft skin of Bella's thigh and to her stomach. He looked back up and gazed into Bella's eyes, unable to move or say a word.

Bella visibly swallowed and licked her lips. the small pink tongue captured his attention and he leaned in trapping her on the floor with her leg softly resting on his side holding him close and the distance between them closed off.

And then the bell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella couldn't believe her eyes as she opened the door. A stunning woman was standing there. The 'stunning and I know it' smile on her lips got even wider as she blew past Bella and jumped in Damon's arms planting a loud smacking kiss on his lips. She felt her stomach drop as her throat dried.

Damon pulled away from the woman and took a step back. His red stained lips went pencil straight even as his eyes traveled over the woman's shoulder and met Bella's.

"What are you doing here, Andie?"

The woman, Andie, ignored Damon and instead turned to Bella who was still by the doorway, staring at them and trying to ignore the nausea in her stomach

"Well, aren't you such a cutie? You're even cuter in person than you are on camera."

Andie pinched Bella's cheeks as if the latter was a child. Raising an eyebrow Bella stared at the older woman. What the hell? Puppies were cute. Bella stepped back annoyed

"I'm Andie. I'm Damon's girlfriend."

The brunette girl knew who the older woman was. Angela had her as a role model, Andie Starr a small town reporter that went from her school paper to have her own column in both the Mystic Daily News and Richmond daily. Angela also said she was married! What did that say about her roomate?

"Bella Swan"

She extended her hand. Andie's long fingered one clasped hers tightly with a smile that barely left the fire engine lips.

"Pleased, I'm sure."

The reporter finished. Bella blinked and forced a grimace on her lips hoping it looked enough like a smile.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Andie?"

Damon interrupted their awkward greeting. His icy blue eyes looked frozen and if he was a cartoon character steam would be coming out of his ears. Andie looked at Damon with a shocked expression.

"Honey, I thought Stefan told you I was coming. I get to spend the weekend with you! Isn't that exciting?"

Andie walked back over to Damon and threw her arms around his middle. Bella had never seen anyone so casual in front of cameras. Damon's icy eyes found Bella's dark ones and a look of regret washed over his face. Andie did the same with an utmost innocent one.

"Oh, Bella, would you be a doll and give us some space? If you don't mind, I would like to have a few private moments with Damon."

Bella blinked a few moments before she nodded suddenly aware of how this sudden meet-up looked

"Of course. I'll be at the lake if you need me"

With a nod she walked past the happy couple, grabbed her book from the floor, shoved her feet in a pair of midnight blue flip-flops and skulked outside looking and feeling like a child sent to it's room.

From her perch on the deck of the back porch Bella's eyes traveled to Damon and Andie standing next to each other, talking heatedly beside a silver Mercedes.

Andie's shoulder length dark hair was perfectly styled in messy curls. She wore what could only be described as a vacation outfit, a pink floral blouse with sleeves that fell freely, a light brown skirt and riding boots. Even so she was just as tall as Damon, making Bella feel like a dwarf in the room, and as she talked to her boyfriend, she kept running her fingers up and down Damon's arm and had a coaxing look come across her attractive face. The gold ring on her wedding finger made the whole thing look like a scene from a bad movie.

Biting back a groan Bella walked down the wooden steps to the lake and settled on a large boulder with her book. She wasn't averse to hiding one bit. After all she and Damon had spent an easy week and a half being in paradise by themselves. The rotten apple had to be in the scenario!

Rising her glass of sweet iced tea to her lips she heard a shrill ringing sound. Surprised she sat back up, did her best not to slip and fall in the lake, and looked around. The cordless phone was tossed in the bushes surrounding the lake, only a few feet away from the porch. How did it get there?

"Hel-?"

"Kick that bitch's ass to the curb!"

Talk about a blast from the past. Bella's eyes widened, her mouth popped open and she pulled the phone from her ear. Looking at it she whispered

"Emmett?"

"Hi Bella!"

The happy go lucky voice of the big burly vampire called out. Bella's brown eyes traveled to the nearest camera hanging from a tree and she blinked. Raising the phone to her ear, she didn't look away from the camera

"What do you... How did you get this number?"

"That doesn't matter. Who the fuck does she think she is? You're not going to allow her to come in and treat you like some second class citizen, are you?"

Emmett's voice was shrill and loud. Bella closed her eyes and licked her dry lips.

"Please tell me you haven't spent the last few days perched in front of the TV"

She pleaded, not really sure why she cared.

"Of course I did. We miss you"

He said in a childish tone before becoming serious again

"Now go in there and get your man back. You two are adorable, even Eddie says so"

The vampire said with indignation. Bella let a wry chuckle out.

"She's his girlfriend, Emmett, Who am I to tell him he can't have his girlfriend around? Now, where's your wife? Someone needs to get you away from the TV set"

Emmett gave a long drawn out sigh of frustration.

"She's drooling over the shirt the wench has o- OW! Rose that hurt. OH! OW, what did I say?"

"Sorry Bella. I'll take his phone away. By the way my oaf of a husband is right. Kick the bitch out"

Click!

Bella looked at the phone in astonishment. What the hell had just happened? Putting the phone down she hugged her legs close and rested her head on them

"This can't be happening"

She tried to take several long breaths to calm her raging nerves, but it didn't work. She knew he was getting too close to Damon, but couldn't help herself. There was something about him that Bella couldn't resist. Maybe it was the aura of mystery surrounding him or maybe she was just pathetic. She shook her head and prepared mentally for one of the wolves to call but the phone remained silent. Was it possible they all missed the phone call and she was in the clear? she sure hoped so!

Damon leaned against the fence surrounding the deck and lit a cigarette taking a deep drag. his light eyes took the form of his roommate curled in a ball with the phone next to her. He wanted to hurt whoever hurt her! At some point she had stopped being a human sized, walking, talking blood bad and had become a person that he was very interested in.

"It's okay, Damon. Of course you want to spend some quality time with you girlfriend so I completely understand why she's here, okay?"

Bella called without turning back. She kept her dark eyes on the lapping water hoping her voice was soft and understanding, unlike how she really was feeling at the moment. Damon shook his head.

"It's not okay, Bella. I forgot the suits arranged for her to visit. It's unfair to spring this on you like this. Just say the word and I'll send her away."

Bella felt a lump come to her throat. Damon was handing her an excuse to get rid of his girlfriend. Only she couldn't do it. People would say she was too polite for her own good but it wasn't that. She was slowly, hell she had already fallen for him. Having his girlfriend around would be a walking, talking, reality check for her. She needed to get herself under control. She unfolded her body and sat straighter. She shook her head.

"No, Damon. You should be able to spend some time with her. I don't mind. I'll even make myself as scarce as possible. You two can have the bedroom. I'll take the couch"

It was the right thing to do. Damon's eyes met hers and his froze even more.

"If that's what you want"

Throwing the butt of his cigarette to the wooden floor, the vampire stomped back to the house. Bella let a sigh. Was he taking it out on her? It's not like she invited his very much MARRIED girlfriend here. She only took herself out of the equation.

From inside the house the slam of the bathroom door was heard. Annoyed Bella stood, grabbed her things and went to the house. Andie was lounged on the couch with a tiny cell phone to her ear. She didn't look up or acknowledge her at all. Bella set her things on the lounge coffee table and went straight to the bathroom.

If this was the only place they could have an honest conversation between them, so be it.

"Turn your microphone off"

Damon requested. He was standing next to the tub with a stoic expression on his face. Bella complied and closed the door behind her blocking the view of the hall camera.

Damon looked down at Bella and reached out which shaking fingers and stroked her cheek lightly before he put his hand back down. Bella's skin tingled where Damon had touched his face.

"Look, Damon, I'm not going to keep you from seeing your girlfriend. I may not like that she's here, but if you want some time with her, I guess I'm okay with it"

"That's just it, Bella, I don't want her here! We have no relationship outside of the bedroom. She's about to get her own show and I'll be her major celeb. She's here for publicity. She doesn't care about me and I don't care about her"

Damon spat with honesty bursting out of all and each one of his body's pores. He put both his hands on Bella's hips and pulled her close. Their eyes locked. Bella felt her heart beat faster and leaned closer to Damon, their bodies millimeters away. She tilted her head back just as he tilted his down.

Damon's gaze traveled over Bella's face and he smiled a sweet smile at her. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. That was it. A switch was flipped and suddenly the two grabbed each other tightly with mouths and hands exploring every inch of their bodies.

Bella let a soft gasp as she was hoisted on the sink. It was silenced by a pair of lips. Damon let a light moan when Bella's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His ring bumped on her earrings when the neckline of her top was pulled down roughly and the fresh skin was covered in kisses.

Bella couldn't believe this was truly happening. This was the part when she usually woke up, alone in the big bed the two shared. Placing small kisses from the top of her breasts up to her neck Damon felt his teeth elongate and his gaze darkened.

With Herculean effort her pulled back forcing his face to relax.

"This was a mistake"

He said before he left the bathroom to fast for a human to act. Closing her eyes Bella felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Damon left the bathroom in favor of the bedroom. He took several calming breaths reminding himself that he was a destroyer. He would ruin her and that would be bad. Instead he put on his stoic facade on and once again planted the 'player' smirk on his face closing of all his emotions. He had learned a long time ago to never allow anyone to see under the bad boy surface. They would always take advantage of his vulnerability.

With long steps he left the room, turned his mic on and went to the living room. Making himself a drink he joined Andie on the couch. The reporter flashed him a smile that barely reached her lips, her alone her eyes. She had been compelled for too long. Maybe Stefan had a point. Compelling people wasn't always a grand idea.

"I've missed you so much! It's been forever since I've seen your handsome face."

She said in an inviting monotone. Damon grit his teeth and covered it by a cold smile. Andie immediately slid closer to him and put her hand on his leg.

"How's it been living with her? You're such a loner baby and she's throwing herself at you"

Andie spit the word 'she'. Damon wanted nothing more than to throw Andie out on her ass. Maybe get a bite out of her while he was at it. He also knew it would be a bad, bad, bad idea. He was supposed to be a playboy that left zero asses untapped, not some lovesick fool who was pining over his shy roommate.

Focus Damon! What you want doesn't matter, you have a reputation to think. He heard his father's voice scold him in his head. God what was Bella doing to him? His father had been dead for 150 years!

Damon took a deep calming breath and put his hand tentatively on Andie's on his thigh. He thought about breaking it for a moment.

"It's been nice, Andie. I like her. Bella's a good girl and she's interesting to be around."

"Yeah, well I think she's annoying as hell. I can't wait to get you alone tonight,"

she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and started talking about the steps of her upcoming show and what life in Mystic Falls had been like since the show started. Damon noted that Andie never once mentioned Logan. Her husband.

Turning a deaf ear to her chatter, he sipped his scotch as he was wondering what Bella was doing. From the loud banging that was coming from the kitchen, it was apparent that Bella was taking it out her emotions on harmless pots and pans.

"I need a cigarette, Roxanne,"

he pulled away from her and walked out the back porch. When he passed in front of the kitchen he saw Bella over the open half wall that separated it from the dining table but the girl of his thoughts had her back firmly to him. In fast she stood so straight he could bounce a quarter off her spine. He sighed and shook his head.

sliding the glass doors open he stepped to the twilight. He tapped one out of the pack and fumbled for his lighter. Andie's heels clicked as she followed him out.

"Oh, thank God! I've needed a nicotine fix since I got here. Couldn't they take you somewhere close to civilization? And why is this place so rotten? It feels like its ancient"

She fired complaint after complaint. If he threw her down at the rocks, could he play it like a horrible accident? He smirked as he imagined the scenario again and again and how it would look on the cameras as he lit a cigarette, handed it to her and got one out for himself.

It was going to be a long weekend.

Bella knew she was in one of the four corners of Hell. She had shied away from the happy couple on purpose and the best way she knew to achieve that was to throw herself into cooking. Piling her long hair in a messy bun on the top of her head she held in place with a single chopstick and dove through the fridge and the pantry to find something to bake.

If she kept her hands busy then she wouldn't try to find ways to off Andie. Simple as that. Damon and Andie had spent the entire afternoon outside smoking and talking and as the hours rolled by, he felt a little more numb inside.

The darkness that crept from outside made her wish for sunshine although she was thankful that they hadn't turned on the porch lights. The last thing she wanted was to see them.

What was she thinking? Just because they were somewhat friendly to each other and spent every waking minute together that something would happen between them? Putting them together, locked in a house was the show's baseline, idiot! Just because the few times she had woken up during the night, Damon would be holding her, that meant he liked her? Just because they spent their afternoons together in the porch, her reading with him writing songs, that meant he liked her?

his producers were firm. Damon Salvatore doesn't like anyone.

She stirred the jasmine rice firmly and blamed the steam that hit her face for the burning in her eyes. She refused to cry. Their kiss meant nothing, it was just sexual release. that was all and she had to keep it in mind. They had to coexist for six more weeks and the fastest they passed the better. Meanwhile she'd take permanent residence on the couch or out back. She loved falling asleep in the porch back at forks. Put distance between her and Damon.

"Honey, I'm home!"

A very familiar husky voice called. Turning around slowly Bella took in the bare feet clumsily put in slip-ons, the cut off jeans with the holes in both knees and the strong, rusty skin tone. The joking smile that shone in the room tingled at her like a Colgate commercial and she shot like an arrow for the open arms.

"Jake!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She felt herself be lifted from the floor as two arms were wrapped around her waist. Closing her eyes, her lashes brushed again the sun kissed shoulder and the woodsy familiar scent took her home.

"Missed you too"

Jake laughed and she was able to breathe again. Her sun had come to her.

"I missed you Jakey"

She said as she let go of the muscular twenty one year old guy. Scanning his skin she noted the absence of a mic and against her better judgment she took one from a cupboard and glued it on his torso.

"Jake snux"

Jake laughed as he saw the pile of the fried dumplings. It was the one thing everyone in the pack loved eating and the women had gotten to calling them 'wolf snacks' since they were used to get them to do anything. Bella laughed and slapped his hand as it shot to grab one. She pushed him on a chair at the table

"Sit"

She ordered. Jake complied and brought his hands close to his chest letting a fake puppy bark. Bella laughed again and pushed the dumpling against his lips, barely having time to pull her fingers away before they were bitten

"Good boy!"

She patted the top of his head. Jake laughed harder and pulled her in his lap.

"I can't believe you're here? Why?"

She asked as she made herself comfortable. Jake raised an eyebrow and she blushed a little knowing the answer to that. Sam was right, the pack was always watching

"How did you get here so fast?"

She asked then.

"I ran"

Jake shrugged one shoulder. Bella's eyes widened in amazement. She knew the boys were fast when in wolf form but running from Forks to Virginia in under 4 hours? That's faster than flash Gordon!

"Looks like I came in time for dinner, too"

"You do have a great timing for that"

Bella smiled at her best guy friend.

"That looks yummy and I'm starving. When do we eat?"

Jake gave her another sunny smile. Bella tickled his bare and flat stomach as she stood.

"Sometimes you act like a starved person babe"

"I haven't had a decent meal since you've been gone, Bells. I've been surviving on fast food and sandwiches. I'm a growing boy!"

Jake teased her. Bella laughed at the old playful banter as her spirits lifted.

"You've been a growing boy since high school. Doesn't Emily or Rachel feed you guys?"

"Yours is better"

The native man replied cheekily. Bella pulled a salad from the fridge and sent him a mocking glare over her shoulder

"I hope she heard that"

Jake's eyes widened comically

"I didn't mean it"

He apologized quickly. Bella laughed harder as she served the sweet and sour chicken legs with the jasmine rice and the four season salad. Grabbing two beers from the fridge she handed one to Jake and sat back down. Jake served himself with a large chick leg and took a bite of his rice

"Shouldn't we wait for Damon and Andie?"

Bella asked biting her bottom lip. Jake looked pointently at her knowing he couldn't reply properly on air

"They'll come in when they get hungry. Right now I want to spend time with you"

Bella smiled him a bright smile and hugged him before sitting on the chair next to his and fixed a plate for herself. Once he had gotten over his crush on her, the two had been best friends to the point she had sang and danced 'Does your mother know' to him when they had hit a karaoke bar for his 17th birthday.

After several minutes of listening to Jake moan in appreciation for the home cooked meal and sharing stories of the pack and their lives, Bella started to feel more comfortable and laugh along at the growing pains of Quill and all the troubles he got with Claire who was now 6 and thought boys had cooties.

Life in La Push had been quiet despite the group membership to the pack to the point Sam had created the La Push Pack, the one and only security firm to work with the police. Even though there was zero crime activity in the small town, a random nomad would show up and would have zero time to snack before they were either tossed out the town limits or became fireworks.

Looking at Jake shovel his food Bella wondered what Damon would think of him. Jake was overprotective, fierce loyal and strong. He had refused to take the leadership of the pack opting instead of travel and see the world. He was the only one from the pack to go to college for a mechanical degree.

Jake sensed her gaze and turned to look at her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head with a gentle and relaxed smile.

"I don't need to"

Jake smiled knowingly and pulled her in his lap as he grabbed one of the tall martini glasses filled with strawberries Romanoff and fed her one. She sighed happily and put her head on his shoulder.

Just when she relaxed enough to feel like she was home, the back door slid open and slammed when it reached the end.

This is going to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Damon's head was pounding by the time he came inside. Between Andie's endless chatter about her show and the full pack of cigarettes he smoked and the lack of any form of nourishment, he was beginning to feel sick. He'd gladly take a bath in vervain water if it meant she'd shut up!

Feeling like a cheating husband coming home he slid the door only to be greeted with a table filled with food that smelt better than he ever thought food could ever smell, Bella and her soft smile and a guy.

He was stunned to see the half dressed man dressed. The bottle of Jack he had finished turned to a pool of jealousy taking Bella's perch on his lap and the casual way his dark arm was holding her close. He wanted to rip that arm. Who was he and why was he feeding her strawberries?

She was his!

The man in question raised his brown eyes and stared at him with hostility etched across his face. Good, they were on the same page. Damon glared right back.

He threw a look at Bella, who was playing with the stem of the strawberry looking everywhere but him. Damon felt a stab of pain as her eyes would avoid him at all costs.

"Oh, dinner's ready?"

Andie's voice blew past him and completely unaffected of the bad, murderous atmosphere.

"I'm Andie Starr. And you are?"

Andie's eyes took in the broad frame of the man and she almost salivated. Damon's eyes rolled with annoyance as Jake's gleamed and he turned the charm on

"Black, Jacob Black"

Bella snorted against Jake's throat. With a smile at her childhood friend she raised her head drawing strength

"Damon Salvatore"

Damon said and made no effort to extend his hand. Jake didn't either and instead hugged Bella closer. Andie took in their proximity and she smirked.

"You guys have matching tattoos. So high school-like"

Jake almost winced as five long nails pierced his skin at once as Bella fought to keep her cool

"It's my tribe's emblem"

"I didn't know you were from a tribe Bella"

The woman smiled as if she had hit gold

"Honorary member"

Jake replied instead. Andie's smile fell. If looks could kill the reporter would be six feet under. Damon hid a smirk that turned to shock. The deeper he breathed the stranger Jake's scent became. It was woodsy and doggy. In fact that's what he smelled like, a wet dog.

Jake was thinking the same thing. The man across from him smelled sweet. Too sweet. The closer he was to him, the harder it was to keep his cool and not explode to a werewolf. If it wasn't for the beating heart he'd swear the man was a vampire.

"What are we eating?"

Andie asked. she touched the chicken as if it was alien meet. she wouldn't even look at the fried dumplings and shuddered at the whipped cream and chocolate covered strawberries. Daintly she took a tiny bite of the rice and a look of pure horror passed her pretty face.

"What is this?"

"Rice. Oven cooked"

Bella replied in clipped tone. A disgusted look planted on Andie's lips

"I don't need to be in the middle of nowhere and fat"

She announced as let her fork fall tot he table. Bella's eyes tightened. It was time for the gloves to come off, she decided.

"Speaking of which, what does your husband do while you're doing someone who's not him?"

Bella asked with a smile that would kill a diabetic person. Andie's eyes widened, Damon smirked while Jake bit back a scoff.

"With all the cameras in here, I admire you for being so casual. You must have a lot of experience"

Bella bit a chocolate covered strawberry. A tiny bit of whipped cream smeared on her upper lip. Jake popped a dumpling in his mouth to cover his laughter. Damon was amused but hurt that Bella acted as if he wasn't in the room. At Andie's shocked face Bella stood.

"I'm covered in strawberry juices. Excuse me for a bit"

With a smile she patted down Jake's broad arm and headed to the bedroom leaving dead silence behind her.

Once inside the bathroom she turned her mic off and leaned against the closed door. Shaking her head she couldn't wipe the silly smile off her lips. She couldn't believe what had come off her mouth just now. She sure made Leah or Rosalie (her two role models of bitchiness) proud. With a wry chuckle she neared the counter that housed the sink.

She felt a blush stain her cheeks as she touched the cool surface. How could the two of them go from arguing to making out to arguing? It was ridiculous to feel this way, but she could feel the old, well mended hole in her chest threatening to open again. Jake's perfectly well timed, arrival corked it but what would happen when he left?

Splashing her face with cold water she felt something drop on her leg. Dabbing her face quickly she looked down. A single red drop of blood was on her foot. She frowned. Her period wasn't due for two more weeks. Kneeling to wipe the drop off her leg she saw what caused it. A medical, transparent tube was stuck at the cabinet.

Curious she opened it. Inside it was a large red cooler with an empty baggie over it. With mortification build up inside her she pulled the cooler out. It was filled with empty blood bags and only one full. She gasped. Trembling she stepped backwards until she reached the bathroom door.

It was pulled open. Feeling a clothed, strong chest behind her, Bella looked up. Damon was looking at the cooler and then his icy eyes traveled to meet hers. In part fascination, part freak out, Bella watched as his face contorted in anger. A set of long teeth covered his own and angry veins filled his eye bags.

"What did you do?"

He shouted grabbing both her arms and squeezing. Bella shouted at the pain

"Let go of me!"

She tried to get her arms back scared. Damon wouldn't badge. He had lost all control and he was scaring her, only he didn't care.

"What were you thinking?"

He shouted as he began to shake her. Her eyes were wide as she opened her mouth

"Jake Help!"

She hadn't finished her cry for help when Jake appeared behind her. His caramel eyes saw the scene in the bathroom, then took Damon's face and he began to shake.

Luckily for all of them his shaking caused him to broaden and become taller. As Damon watched with a fear he couldn't place, Jake was so tall that he covered them from the hall cameras. Grabbing both Damon's hands, Jake spoke in a low voice

"Let. Her. Go. Or I will break your arms and set you on fire"

His threatening tone caused Damon to register Bella's frightened and pained expression as the woman shied away from him and leaned to the dark skinned boy.

He let her go.

Jake let him go.

Damon blurred into the bathroom and snapped the door close. Jake calmed down, reduced to regular size and hugged Bella close.

"I'll stay in the woods behind the lake. If he touches you again, I will kill him"

He said far too low for any mic to catch. Bella nodded, drawing strength from him. Andie appeared at the end of the hall with a sad look on her pretty face

"Damon can get very intense Bella. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you"

The reporter said with precision catching Bella's eyes. Then Andie reached in her tote and pulled out a small vial

"Take this for the bruises. They'll be gone by morning"

Jake took the vial from her hands and opened it. The sweet smell of blood reached him and he began shaking again. it was vampire blood.

"Remember what I said baby"

Jake whispered in Bella's ear. Bella nodded as Andie put her tote on her shoulder

"Come on Jacob. I'll drive you to town. We should talk"

As Jake followed the reported out of the house and into her silver car Bella looked down at her bruised arms.

Of all the men in the world she had to fall for yet another blood drinker!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The week passed in frosted silence.

Damon was sullen and withdrawn. He spent his days drinking and smoking. He spent his night alone in the big bed. He hadn't drunk a single drop of blood since _that_ night.

Every time he stepped out to the deck he'd see three partially hidden large wolves. The beasts were observing him with their cold eyes. They were waiting for him to make one single wrong move.

So he drank. He smoked. He spent night after night cuddling the pillow Bella slept on until her scent faded.

Bella was quiet. As the bruises on her arms changed color from a bluish purple to dark red she withdrew to herself. She spent her days reading, barely eating anything. Most nights she stayed out at the deck. Under the moon she felt safe enough to close her eyes.

She would wake up every two hours as if she had a baby to feed. Unknown to her, she would toss and move on the deck recliner at the same time Damon did in their bed.

The show's producers couldn't be happier. The ratings were marvelous as the couple fell slowly and securely in love but their sudden breakup and the roommate's sulking had their crowd rooting for them. At talk shows people began breaking up in teams supporting either Damon or Bella.

It didn't matter that no one knew exactly 'why' the couple broke up. No one cared for it. Except one person that drove to them that Friday.

Bella was reading the final page of her book when the doorbell rang. She looked up at it. With a detached frown she finished her page, closed the book, placed it on the coffee table and moved to answer the door.

On the other side was tall man with spiky light brown hair, striking yet friendly green eyes and Damon's ring on his left hand. Bella's stomach tightened.

"I'm Stefan"

He said

"Good for you"

Bella deadpanned. The teenage girl next to Stefan rolled her brown eyes and stuck one hand out to Bella

"Hi, I'm Elena. Ignore my boyfriend; he forgot his manners in the car"

An amused smile appeared on Bella's face and she shook Elena's hand

"I'm Bella."

"Can we come in?"

Elena asked moving the planted pot in her arms from one hand to another. Bella nodded and took a step back. Only Elena stepped in. Bella frowned at Stefan while Elena let an exasperated sigh

"You can come inside too Stefan"

She told her boyfriend who gave her a mock glare and stepped inside. The glare was so identical to Damon's that Bella sighed and wrapped one arm around her torso.

"Where's my brother?"

Stefan asked seeing her pained expression. Bella shrugged one shoulder. With a heavy sigh and a brooding frown Stefan walked straight to the bedroom.

"We brought this for you"

Elena said passing the pot to Bella. The two girls carried the large pot to the coffee table and put it next to it on the floor. Bella passed her fingers through the bright green branches of the plant and smelled them.

"What is it?"

"It's vervain, local to our town. Stefan's uncle grows it; I didn't think he'd miss one pot"

The girl said with a smile that could be viewed as coy. Bella felt a non forced smile grow on her lips as she smelt the hand she passed through the plant. It smelt woodsy and fresh, like mint. With another whiff she detected the warmth that flooded through the Pack.

"Would you like some coffee?"

She asked Elena who smiled broadly and friendly

"I'd love some"

Stefan winced as he stepped in his parents' old bedroom. Everything was the same as the last time he stepped in. when their mother was still alive and happy.

He shook his head to chase the ghosts away. His green eyes locked on the barely surviving vampire on the bed. Damon was curled to a ball, on the bed's right side, clutching a pillow and pressing it tight to his nose.

It was the same position his big brother had stayed in for weeks when their mother died. Stefan moved before his brain registered the movement. With a blink of an eye he crossed the room, sat on the bed and pulled his brother close.

Lucky for him Damon was numb otherwise he'd make a snaky comment about them acting as teenage girls. That would start argument.

Instead Damon stayed quiet with his broken, melted water eyes gaze on his brother. His skin was ashen from hunger but he couldn't move. He had found the exact spot Bella had slept in. with a soft sigh Stefan pushed back the unruly mop of black hair from demon's forehead and pulled a flash from his pocket.

Carefully he lifted the flask over Damon's lips and tipped it. With the first few drops of blood touching Damon's lip, the vampire remained unmoving. It wasn't until he swallowed, that he shuddered in disgust.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to bring his brother human blood. Damon would have to deal with golden retriever blood from the animal shelter. Damon tried to get away from him foul smelling and tasting liquid.

Stefan wasn't having any of it and forced his brother to drink up until the flash was empty and then held him down until Damon gave up on the idea of spitting it out.

"You could have just called"

Damon attempted a snarky croak as Stefan chuckled and hugged his brother. Bella's pillow was squished between them.

"Then I couldn't tell you to get your sorry behind in the shower and then to apologize to Bella. Unless you want Zach to get here"

Stefan delivered their nephew's-who-acted-like-their-uncle message. Damon winced and gave a brooding frown that matched Stefan's to a T.

"What happened?"

Stefan asked him softly. Feelings were his specialty. Damon looked at the cameras around them. Stefan nodded skeptical. Then he pulled his brother to the bathroom, tossed him under the shower still clothed and spoke too low for any human to hear

"What did you do Damon?"

"For once I did nothing"

Damon said before tossing his dirty clothes out. Stefan sighed and sat on the closed toilet lid. He knew Damon would open up sooner or later.

Bella and Elena were sitting at the deck having the exact same conversation. Minus the blood bags and fangs issues. Had Elena been her vampire look-a-like Katherine, he would have heard the snorts Jake, Embry and Seth were giving each other as Bella skirted around the real issue, pointing her bruised arms as the excuse.

Elena pursed her full lips. She didn't doubt Bella only she could see what the older girl refused to acknowledge. Bella's racer back violet top cut off denim shorts and blue converse told her true intentions. She was ready to bolt.

The bathroom door opened as the two girls set the table. Both Elena and Bella raised their left eyebrow at the brother's similarly disheveled hair and clothes that made the vampires take a step back.

"This looks amazing Bella. You didn't have to cook for us"

Stefan said. His smile and easy going personality was back. Damon offered a hesitant smile that made Elena think of a little boy. Bella's eyes met Damon's.

Stefan decided he'd be the role model and took a bit bite of the meat on his plate. Immediately he spat it out. Not fast enough though. Damon had taken an even bigger bite

Both brothers were glaring at Bella as the were coughing up like crazy. Bella was alarmed while Elena had a pleased expression on her pretty face.

"What the hell did you put in it?"

Stefan screamed. Damon was on his knees trying with all his might to cough the extra big bite up

"vervain. The plant you guys brought. It's so fresh"

"Zach made me do it"

Elena said and took a bite of her own meat with a pleased smile. Bella tried it and didn't find anything wrong with it.

"Always make him eat some vervain when he's annoying you. Zach said so"

Elena told Bella with a secret smile and a wink. Bella understood the meaning and smiled.

"Ill keeps that in mind"

Finally spitting up their food Stefan and Damon were on their knees.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

Damon asked honestly as Stefan eyed his girlfriend with distrusting eyes.

"Nothing as long as you don't lie to me again. Your pain was enough"

Bella smirked at the black haired vampire. Locking eyes with her, Damon took another bite of the vervained meat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When dinner was over the four people moved to the deck. Damon's eyes lit with a smile as Bella took her sneakers off to dip her legs at the lake.

"I think she forgave you for now"

Stefan told his brother amused at Damon's hopeful look. Damon wanted to snicker but he was still filled with doubts.

Bella was talking quietly with Elena about the plant the latter brought. She wanted to flat out ask exactly 'what' Damon and Stefan were, but she knew she couldn't. The microphones and cameras would listen in and boy would that be hard to explain, and Elena may not know. Maybe the friendly, high school girl was perfectly clueless about the species of her boyfriend.

Having been Elena once upon a time, she wasn't going to burst the girl's bubble. Instead the two spoke about school, Elena divulged on her parents' death the previous year and how it sometimes felt like she was living in a TV-show where everything weird can happen. Bella chuckled nodding. Once she felt like her own life was a book series.

When it was time for the guests to leave Elena hugged Bella tightly.

"Call me when you get out of here, 'kay?"

"Promise"

Stefan shook Bella's hand and opening the door to a black SUV for Elena the two drove away. Bella closed the door and leaned against it.

"Can we talk?"

Damon nodded. Almost wordlessly the pair slipped off their close and dove to the lake. They swam to middle of it, far away from all the microphones placed on trees to listen to them, while close enough that the cameras could still see them.

"Why did you get sick from the plant?"

Damon's mouth opened

"That's your first question? Really?"

Bella shrugged one shoulder

"I have weird priorities"

Damon snorted

"I'm... allergic to it. It weakens me down"

"It did the same to your brother"

"It did. It does the same for... my species"

"And that is?"

Damon took a deep breath. Bella's eyes were wide expectantly but something told him, she wouldn't be too surprised. With one more deep breath, he came clean

"I'm vampire"

For the entire week, he envisioned her screaming, running away from him, calling for the big burly wolves to tear him limb from limb and in the deepest images of his heart he had a teensy bit of hope that she'd act like Elena did with Stefan and kiss him. What he did not expect was this reaction.

Bella's big brown eyes had widened, her head had fallen back showing her long pale neck to him, her lips parted, and she began laughing. Not just snickering or giggling, but full-on, belly laughing.

"Are you done?"

he asked annoyed and maybe a bit hurt a few minutes later. Bella nodded, tried to open her mouth and laughed some more. Skulking he began swimming back to shore, ready to call the whole thing off. Bella realized she hurt him and swam after him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have laughed"

She apologized, even if the remains of laughter were still prominent in her smiling hips

"No, you shouldn't have"

He sneered with the sulk evident in his blue eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!"

"What ever you are, vampire is not an option"

She declared. Damon squeezed the hand she still held and let a big sigh. From the corner of his eyes the smallish grey wolf was looking at them, waiting for his explanation as well

"Let me guess, you know the type that sparkles, has red eyes and is deathly pale"

At Bella's nod he snorted

"There is more than one kind of vampire babe"

"Prove it"

Bella replied not amused. Damon rolled his icy blue eyes, pulled her closer, wrapped an arm around her slender waist and swam them to the farthest end of the lake. He didn't let go of her. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of her scent and let his face transform.

Bella, and Seth in the shadows, watched in amazement as Damon's face elongated slightly. His teeth became longer and pointy like fangs on Halloween. Hell, they _were_ fangs. His skin became paler and the bags under his eyes filled with tiny blue veins. When he opened his eyes again they were pitch black, darker than the midnight sky around them.

Bella felt like touching him to make sure he's real. Seth felt like throwing up. Damon felt free.

Keeping his face all vampire like, with one arm around Bella's waist and the other running up and down her arm, he began talking, explaining, apologizing.

"If you asked anyone about me, they'd tell you I'm a snarky, reckless foul, who tends to kill every time he's upset or bored. That I kill when I don't have to and that I like showing off my victims. All that is true"

Bella blinked. That was not what she expected. She remained silent, letting him gather his thoughts. She knew she should be afraid but she wasn't.

"There's a reason why I keep to myself most of the time. I have a nasty habit of hurting those around me, just ask Stefan how many times I made him wish he was an only child. I hurt you and that was the last thing I would ever intentionally do to you. I care about you and I'm sorry for the things I said."

Damon remained silent for a bit. Bella opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it.

"The first night we spent here I was ready to devour you. I had you in my arms and all I could think of was how to kill you without being noticed"

Bella bit back a snort. She had heard that one before

"Then I decided I'd save you up for the day this stupid big brother rip-off was over. But then... Then I fell for you. I don't know when and I don't know why but I did"

"You don't know why?"

Bella was incredulous. Damon winced

"That's not what I meant"

His head fell on Bella's shoulder. He laughed darkly

"Please forgive me."

Bella's heart beat sped up as she looked into those gorgeous black eyes. They glittered as they gazed at her with an emotion that she was almost afraid to believe.

"I trusted once too easily and I got bitten. I don't know if I can trust you now. You have to earn my trust"

Bella said softly. Damon's left hand reached down to wrap his hand around her slender wrist and brought it to his lips.

"I'm okay with that"

He said placing a kiss on her hand. The charms on her bracelet clinked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day dawned with a bright sun.

"Wanna go into town today? If I stay here any longer I'll screetch"

Damon asked. With his slept in pj bottoms, bed hair, bleary eyes and the blue toothbrsu poking forom his muoth, he was utterly adorable.

"Sure"

Bella was still tangled in the sofa bedding. They had agreed to take it one day at a time and so she hadn't gone back to bed with him. If Damon was hurt, he made a good show of concealing it.

When the producers sent a black SUV to take them to town two hours later. Damon's mouth fell open. Bella was clad in a mini skirt of bright yellow, lime and orange, thick diagonal lines and a black halter top that was simultaneously tight and loose in all the right places.

"Something wrong?"

Bella asked him with hints of a smirk playing on her lips. Damon snapped his mouth shut

"Nothing. Now that you're finally ready, can we go?"

He said with shadow of his usual snark but with his blue eyes dancing. Bella rolled her dark ones and moved to the front door.

"Are you coming then?"

With his smirk planted in place Damon walked past her and to the car. The twenty minutes ride was silent but with the kind of friendly and nice silence.

It was broken only when the driver told them how their mic's would work and that neither should/could be far away from their assigned camera man. Damon rolled his eyes and took Bella's hand.

They arrived at Mystic Falls a little after noon and SUV let them out at the park right across the street from a place called Mystic Bar & Grill.

"What now?"

Bella asked Damon who towered over her. Still holding her hand Damon motioned to the establishment

"This is the one and only place to go to, in this town"

Bella chuckled and nodded. Pushing her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head she replied

"When in Rome..."

They were crossing the road when suddenly Damon wrapped an arm around Bella and lifting her on air swap places with her. When he put her back down he had one hand in the air. The hand had a faded red football in it. Bella gasped

"Do I want to know what that got here? On frickin' camera?"

Bella whispered in Damon's ear. he scrunched his eyebrows and pointed to his brother on the other side of the small park

"Wanna play Damon? The 4 legged ones are kicking our butts"

Bella looked at 'the four legged' and rolled her eyes

"I should have known"

Stefan was wearing a shirt and was standing next to a blond bombshell. Near them were no others than Jake, Seth and Embry. The 4 legged ones. Did that make the blond bombshell also a vampire?

"I'm in"

Damon put Bella down and pecked her lips before running to his brother and the rest of the supernatural beasts in town. Bella blinked and walked after him and to the bench were Elena was sitting along with a cute blond and another girl with curls

"Hey"

"Here to cheer?"

Elena asked after giving Bella a hug. Bella snorted

"I don't cheer"

"And yet all the guys I want go after her"

A voice reached them. It would be nasal had its owner not been laughing with the blond girl

"Jess?"

Bella laughed hugging the curly haired girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have the weekend off and wanted to visit but the producers said 'no' after the jake fiasco"

Jessica said sitting on the bench.

"I'm Caroline. And I know the feeling, all the guys I want go after her"

The cute, preppy blond said with annoyance lacing her voice as she jerked her head towards Elena who gasped but didn't reply. Bella bit her lip as she noticed Caroline and Jessica conferring to who's the hottest of the players. She blushed catching Ebry's knowing smirk. Next to her Elena had the same blushy, knowing smile. the two girls exchanged a laugh.

"Who's the husky one?"

Caroline asked.

"Which husky one?"

Bella retorted.

"The one with the ball"

carline pointed to Seth. Bella had a side smile

"He's Seth. You're good as long as his sister likes you but she doesn't really like anyone"

Caroline turned to Elena, her blond curls bouncing

"Do you like him 'Lena?"

"No"

Replied the brunette girl confused. Caroline smiled a big sunny smile

"I'll try my chances then"

"That's hurtful Care"

Elena said while smiling. it seemed to be a conversation the two had had before because Caroline shrugged

"Yet truthful"

Closing her eyes Bella rested her forehead at Jessica's shoulder, her body shaking with quiet laughter.

To Damon's surprise, the Team-Vamp lost. The 'three dogs' as he insisted on calling them, had whopped their collective asses while being ogled by the girls. He blamed Lexi for that, which refused to try and use her low cut top to help them win. When he told her that she flipped him the bird and made plans with Stefan to hit the movies that night.

The ever party-happy vampire chuckled and went to the girls. Elena and the girl who wanted to be on the show with him were talking while Elena's two sidekicks were flirting shamelessly with the dogs while head-dog was talking with Bella hugging her and she was smiling at him.

Would she be mad if Damon ripped his arms? Especially the right one that was currently pushing a stray curl behind Bella's ear. The frizzy haired chick grabbed his fist

"They've always been this close but there's nothing sexual or emotional in it. They're like siblings. Don't let it ruin your chances"

Jessica told him quietly. Damon contemplated snapping her neck but he had a distinct feeling that it would be a bad idea, so he gave her a tight smile and pulled his hand free.

Suddenly he didn't feel like coming to town was a good idea. He had to share her and sharing was one thing Damon did not do.

Putting his black shirt back on, he left it open and marched to them. He could feel smoke coming out of his ears

"Sorry you lost man, maybe another time"

The dog told him with a knowing smirk.

"Strange, I don't think I lost"

Damon gave him a smirk and stood close to Bella who rolled her eyes at the macho show.

"Jake, cool it. Damon, behave or we're going home, right now"

She scolded them both. Of course it didn't work on either man as Jake was too used to it and Damon had perked up by one word.

Home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hours later, after teaching her pool and not so nicely compelling everyone to leave them the heck alone, the two went to dinner. They climbed the three steps that led to the more quiet, grill part of the Mystic Bar & Grill. Now they were on their way back to the lake house and Damon was deeply in his thoughts.

Bella's acceptance of him for who he was and not what he was had become a big factor in Damon becoming more comfortable with himself. He knew it was stupid and that he had been a vampire for so long, that it shouldn't matter what a twenty-two year old thought of him, but it did. When he looked into those big brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate all he saw was Bella's unrelenting care and support.

He found himself telling Bella things he'd never told anyone. During dinner they were sitting side by side talking in low tones. Even though their microphones caught everything they said, they still spoke.

They talked of his childhood and how his father changed. Suddenly he no longer was a loving man but a harsh one who didn't like the rebellion he saw in Damon's eyes. His father became a stranger to the young adult Damon once was as Giuseppe cared only for Stefan.

Bella only shook her head. She told Damon how proud he should be for himself. That it was time to leave his father in the past because the man was wrong. That it was time he and Stefan made peace and move on. Damon had a light smile when he confided that they had. He was even happy that Stefan had Elena now and that he'd do anything in his power to protect his brother's love life and relationship.

Bella had smiled at him so brightly that he felt himself blushing. He had expected that Bella would make fun of it but instead she took his hand in hers and kept eating.

Bella told him of her love of books. How she loved reading and the meanings she found in them. How she would use them as an escape when her own life felt too contrite and suffocating.

Bella had somehow wormed herself into his heart and become the best friend Damon ever had. Correction the only best friend Damon ever had. Her loving disposition and giving nature never ceased to amaze him.

A soft moan reached his ears and jolted him back to present as the SUV pulled to the lake house. He looked down to see Bella's serene face as she was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and one arm thrown around his waist like a little koala bear. He didn't want to wake her up.

The driver opened his door. Damon easily lifted Bella in his arms and carried her to the house

"You don't mind opening the door for me. At all"

He compelled the driver. The man did as he was told

"Lucky bastard"

Damon heard him mutter as he kicked the door closed. With his customary smirk he carried Bella through the dark house and to the bedroom. He gritted his teeth when he saw that the bed sheets had been changed.

He put Bella in the bed softly. The girl pouted, mewled softly and reached for him. Feeling a smile build up on his lips he reached down to unclasp her sandals and put them on the floor.

Stealing a glimpse on her face, he reached down to peck her feet. Bella giggled in her sleep. Smiling amused Damon did it again. Bella giggled again. Damon kissed her feet again. Bella kicked him and turned away.

"ow"

With a chuckle Damon rubbed his nose and sat on the bed taking off his own shoes. Removing his mic he lay down and watched in amazement as Bella turned back to face him, stretched and curled up around him sighing contently in her sleep.

Smiling he flicked her nose. Bella let a moany chuckle and nuzzled her face in his chest. He reached down to push the orange ribbon that held her hair back away from her face and threw it on the floor near them. Flicking a loose curl at her nose he chuckled when she pouted and tried to hide her face in his chest more. When he did it again she grabbed his hand

"When did we get back?"

"About an hour ago. You were sleeping"

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and shivered.

"Why is it so cold?"

Damon blinked. It's been years since had felt any cold

"I'll bring another blanket"

Barefoot he padded to the hall to grab a heavy winter blanket from a cupboard

"Kind of too warm"

Bella noted sitting up in the bed. With a shrug Damon tossed it on the bed before settling under the heavy blanket. Almost immediately Bella was in his arms. Feeling shy yet playful he gathered his courage with two hands and kissed her.

For five long heartbeats nothing happened.

Then she moaned and sought out his lips with her own, her fingers clutching at whatever part of him they could reach. Before long he was tearing her clothes off as carelessly as he'd bite in his blood bags and laying on top of her.

They tangled together between laughs and moans with each kiss and each hug. They fit together perfectly and when they came together, he felt like a new person. Eventually they floated back to earth under the light of the crescent moon outside the window.

"Goodnight Bella"

He whispered in her ear running a hand across her sweaty body under the heavy wool blanket.

"Goodnight Damon"

Bella whispered in his ear before biting the lobe of his ear softly eliciting a groan from the vampire. With a sweet smile she shifted in his arms until he held her close.

Before long she was asleep, her head resting on his chest. Long locks of wavy brown hair strewn across his bare chest teasing the scratches her nails left earlier. Every breath stroking his skin.

He didn't want to spend another night without her. He just had to figure out a way to keep her


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella woke up slowly, the sounds of heavy rain splattering against the window. She blinked a few rimes and heard a rumble coming from the pillow she was leaning on. Looking up without moving she saw a pair of shiny blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning"

She whispered. She didn't want to break the spell but talking loudly or moving.

"good morning"

Damon smiled at her before raising his head from his own pillow to peck her forehead. Bella blushed as her head tilted back in a silent quest. As she turned around to straddle him, Damon sat up as well to meet her lips with his own.

The sudden flash of cold had her shivering. it also served as a wakeup call as to where they were. Leaning in for another kiss, she turned her head away and stole the black shirt hanging from the post by Damon's head.

"Hey!"

Damon called. With a cheeky smile Bella pulled the black shirt on. Of course all the buttons but two were missing but beggars can't be choosers.

"Want some breakfast?"

She asked. Damon frowned and leaning forward he grabbed her in a hug

"What's wrong? Talk to me"

With a blush Bella pointed her head at the four cameras in the bedroom. Damon gave her an amused smile

"I forgot about those"

"Me too"

"The only thing I hadn't thought myself capable of baby"

Damon said as he kissed her. Bella smiled and sat up.

"See you in the kitchen"

She told him softly. Damon nodded and watched her leaving the room. he had a standing meeting with a pack of blood bag every day before breakfast.

Bella sat across from Damon at the dinner table and watched him take a huge bite of spaghetti and sigh contently. She loved cooking for what she thought was just a rock star. Damon could really put it away when he enjoyed what he was eating.

So far, everything Bella had cooked was Damon's favorite. Damon always went on and on about how delicious everything was. He always ate seconds and sometimes thirds.

Looking at Damon's form, Bella wondered where he put it all and chuckled to herself, envisioning him with a little belly. He really would be adorable.

Damon looked at her while grabbing his napkin and wiped his mouth and chin.

"What?"

"Can you get a little belly?"

Bella asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I don't... know. Why?"

"You'd look cute with one"

She answered. Damon's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times at him before he snorted and patted his flat stomach.

"You keep feeding me this way and it we'll see"

He grinned. And took another huge bite.

"No one forces you to eat"

Bella mocked only to have a single piece of spaghetti land on her chest. She gasped and flicked some of her own at him. pretty soon the two were engaged in a full scale food fight hiding under furniture and behind plates.

"How old are you?"

Bella laughed when Damon tried to pelt her with the green salad. Damon's nostrils flared a little and there was a gleam in those dark eyes

"Bella-baby, come here"

Damon opened his arms. Bella took a step back and tossed the entire salad to him before making a bee line for under the table.

"Not so fast"

Blurring to her he grabbed her legs and pulled her from under the table.

"You're gonna pay for that young lady"

"You started it"

Bella exclaimed laughing. Damon laughed along with her. Sitting up he took her in his arms and ran straight out the back door to the deck. The two made a big cannonball as Damon jumped in the water.

Bella batted her lashes at Damon flirtatiously, puckered her lips and leaned close to his ear.

"Kiss me"

Damon, with his customary smirk leaned in for the kiss.

The doorbell rang. It was so loud that it could be head all the way to the lake

"Every. Single. Time"

Damon moaned against Bella's lips

"Can we tear the damned thing off?"

Was Bella's question. Damon nodded eagerly as an evil idea formed in his head

"Take a deep breath"

he instructed Bella who frowned but did as she was told. With a devilish smirk Damon wrapped his arms tighter around Bella's waist and dove. As the two settled at the bottom of the lake, Bella rolled her dark eyes. Damon, since he had no need to breath, gave her a bigger smirk and kissed her.

Whoever was at the door was unwelcome. Plain and simply.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella watched Damon pull the cameras out of their not-so-hiding places and toss them into a trashcan. She stretched back on the bed and looked at him as he continued to de-camera their bedroom.

With a seductive smile on her face, she watched Damon throw the trashcan out the window and turn to look at her at him with his light, sparkling eyes,

"That's the last of them"

Damon leaned against the wall with his eyes on her. Bella smirked right back and sat up on the bed. Locking eyes with him she undid the ties of her bikini top. Casually she threw it on the ground. She did the same with her bikini bottom and when she was completely naked she leaned back against the headrest of the bed.

"See something you like?"

She asked with an out of place blush and she bit her bottom lip. Damon's face had vamped out and it was actually turning her on.

Before she could blink Damon dropped his own shirt on the floor and walked to her all slowly and predator-like. He reached the bed and began crawling on it.

"I can't find a single thing I don't love about you"

Damon's eyes widened as he realized he dropped the L bomb. Bella only smiled at him even though she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. Leaning forward she reached for the pair of the dog tags resting on his chest. Something he wore for the past 149 years. Wrapping her fingers around them she pulled him forward.

"Then do something about it soldier"

Damon's eyes darkened even more as she called him soldier.

"Don't call me that, baby. Not if you want to be able to walk when I let you leave this bed"

He warned. Bella's smile turned to a seductive smirk

"Call you what? Soldier?"

She enquired before passing her tongue over her lips. with a blur Damon had closed the millimeters of distance between them. It was going to be a long night indeed. Only she'd love every minute of the torture Damon had in store for her.

The next morning Damon was staggering as he stood to go grab a baggie. Bella snickered as he glared at her.

"I seem to recall that I wouldn't be able to walk this morning"

Bella teased him. Damon gave an exaggerated eye roll to which she snickered and then laughed openly as the vampire fell backwards on the bed.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

Damon asked as she sipped happily on the bag she brought him, looking like a child sipping his milk. Bella had to snicker at first but then she wondered why it didn't make her feel strange or disgusted. She had felt like that when she discovered them last week.

"Does is hurt?"

Damon raised an eyebrow in question as he drank the last few drops ofhis baggie before dropping it on the floor and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Drinking from someone. I mean when I was bitten, I readily asked to be killed as to get away from the pain"

Bella asked as her fingers traced patterns on the light summer blanket. The heavy one was thrown across the room since the rain had stopped and the weather was warm once again.

Damon held his breath. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? Carefully he constructed his answer in his brain before giving it to her.

"It does, a little. But it is also erotic. When blood is exchanged it might make you feel closer to the vampire. It won't kill you but it will make you feel like you belong with them and they belong with you"

he said looking in the dark eyes he had come to love. Bella broke eye contact, her fingers tracing the scar on her wrist.

"Will you bite me Damon?"

Bella asked a few heartbeats later. Feeling his own heart accelerate in part-excitement, part-fear, Damon nodded. He took her in his arms and gently tipped her head backwards, exposing the long, pale, creamy neck to him.

He peppered it with kisses until he felt her relax in his arms. With one final kiss he pushed his fangs inside her skin. Bella's head snapped upright

"If you kill me, I'll come back and haunt you"

she declared before she tipped her own head back offering him her neck once again. Damon would readily give her a sarcastic retort had he not been gums deep in her neck.

Instead he sucked ever so slightly letting the deep crimson liquid pool in his mouth before swallowing it, like an '82 red Bordeaux. His eyes were closed as he cherished the deep flavor. Bella's erotic moan snapped him to reality and he gently stopped sucking more blood and withdrew his head. Softly he passed his tongue over the mark enjoying how the two dark marks contrasted with the soft skin.

Bella was looking at him with hooded eyes. Damon bit into his own wrist and offered the bleeding arm.

"I should feel disgusted. Blood always made me woosy"

Bella said softly as she passed her index finger over the wound and brought it to her lips

"Not vampire blood baby. Try it"

Not letting his coal black eyes off hers, Damon watched as Bella's rosy lips closed over his wrist. He felt her soft tongue poke in the marks as Bella instinctively coaxed the arm to keep producing blood. He groaned deeply as Bella's eyes fluttered close as she drank.

He kissed her long and hard yet soft and tender when her bloodstained lips left his wrist.

Hours later when the two had washed up and changed into actual clothes they were curled up together in a recliner. Bella was reading 'Lolita' with her back pressed to Damon's front as he read a comic book. Both her wounded neck and his wounded wrist were right in the camera's view but neither cared.

Damon laughed as Donald Duck won the girl over his evil scheme cousin Gastone. Bella flipped her book closed.

"What's so funny?"

Bella asked him.

"We should swap books"

he said instead handing her the comic book and taking hers

"You want to read Lolita?"

"It's about a slutty girl trying to get a man in bed. Why not?"

Damon said and Bella laughed over his assessment. Rolling her eyes she opened the comic book. Damon smiled as she put her head on his chest again.

He knew they had a long road ahead of them, but they would have each other and it just didn't get any better than that.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day. People from all over town had come to the opening of 'Bellisima'. The restaurant Bella had opened and Damon had named. It had been a full year since the day the pair had exited the lake house together, holding hands.

Damon had released a new album called 'Darling' and it was selling like crazy. No matter where either of them was, people would recognize them making Bella flush and Damon smirk with pride.

Of course they had their bumps and downs as Damon had slept with pretty much everything that moved but they came over it every time. Bella had offered to sleep wit every that moved to make her boyfriend feel less weird when they bumped into all bedmates of his.

It didn't work. Not even close!

Now the couple was with their friends and family at a big table in the middle of the garden of 'Bellisima'. Most people plus the press had left, leaving only them to talk and laugh.

"Bells, sit down"

Charlie told his daughter who had been fluttering around like crazy. Bella chuckled and plopped herself on Damon's left leg, something they always did. Watching them you'd think the world would cease to exist if they sat in different chairs of if they kept their hands to themselves when they did.

Pulling Bella's long hair to the side Damon pecked the ever present bite mark there before turning to Jessica's boyfriend to keep talking about music and school curriculum, Jessica had finally grown up to date a man, not a boy, like she had said in her own words.

Caroline and Bonnie had hit it off very well with Seth and Embry even if neither wolf had imprinted on them. Bella had hinted on the possibility of it to Bonnie, Elena's witch best friend, so the two girls could protect their hearts in case it did happened. Then she had backed down, it wasn't like imprinting was the most possible thing in the world either.

Since Seth and Embry had decided to take a leave of absence from La Push, things had slightly changed. Instead of Jake challenging Sam for the Alpha position, he created his own pack. Sam had made peace with the fact he'd never leave La Push, Jake hadn't and the three wolves had taken residence in Mystic Falls. Jake was the only single one and he was enjoying playing the field.

Elena and Stefan were still going strong and it didn't seem like that would change. since pretty much everyone and their mother in Mystic Falls knew about vampires Elena was able to live her life as she wanted it.

Bella yawned lightly and put her head against Damon's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Sleppy"

Bella had replied. Damon chuckled

"Hint? Always go with what she says. She takes from her mother"

Charlie had told him much to Bella's amusement.

A pair of dark grey eyes was watching the pair from the bar.

"Told you it would work. They're so opposite they're perfect for each other"

A melodic voice said. Stefan nodded his own soft green eyes zeroing on his big brother and his girlfriend. Who would have thought that Damon would fall for a human?

"How did you know?"

He asked. The girl pushed a pair of black framed glasses to the top of her head.

"Female intuition. Plus she's my best friend"

None other than Angela Webber laughed at her creator. She was the one and only person Stefan had ever change, even if was accidental.

"What are you two talking about?"

Lexi asked them coming out of the bathroom. Stefan and Angela looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nothing"

They said in unison.

"Bloodgerita?"

Angela asked the blond vampire. Lexi squinted her eyes at them before shrugging it off.

"Whatever rocks your boats guys. Just make sure they don't find out. I'd hate to lose a friend"

The 'blond bombshell' as Jake had called her once, winked at them and went back to the party. Stefan and Angela followed holding large trays of drinks, both alcoholic and bloodholic

"To reality shows"

Jessica crowned and everyone laughed

"To reality shows"

**The end**


End file.
